Crazy Life
by Old Account Heartbreak
Summary: After going to him and rejecting him, what happens when he comes back to make your life hell? What happens when he makes your family go through hell? Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca found out.
1. 2 Weeks Ago

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Randy Orton, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes: In this story, HBK wasn't out of action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 weeks ago**

Everything was normal in the Michaels home in San Antonio, TX. Rebecca was with the kids, Cameron and Cheyenne, and Shawn was out dealing with wrestling business. Rebecca was taking care of Cheyenne, when Cameron came running into the room "Mommy, someone's at the door!". Rebecca sighed and put Cheyenne down, then went to the door "What are you doing here?". "What am I doing here? Come on, I saw those looks you have been giving me at the shows. Hell, I don't blame you, I mean look at me. Once you saw me, you probably started regretting marrying The Heartbreak Kid. How about getting some of the Legend Killer?" Randy Orton pushed the door open a little more and walked into the house.

"Randy, the kids are here and awake, cut it out. And you came here just to say that?" Rebecca put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" Randy looked right back at her with that cocky look on his face. "No, Randy. Of course not, its alright to knock on the door and accuse me of having the hots for you. Get out.". "What are you going to do if I don't get out, Rebecca? Have Shawn come to your rescue? Shawn's not here right now, he's probably kissing Vince's ass for another shot at Cena." Cameron looked up at Randy, confused. "My daddy doesn't do that!" Randy looked at him with an arrogant smirk and shook his head, then looked back at Rebecca.

"Randy, you know that Shawn worked hard for his title shots. And I told you to get out." Rebecca pointed to the door, as if she were telling Cameron to go to his room because he was grounded. Randy looked at the door, and shook his head again. "No, mommy. But you can slap me anytime.". Rebecca gasped and stomped her foot. "Shut up, the kids are here! Cameron, go to your room and clean it up, I'm going to have a grown up talk with Randy." Cameron nodded and ran upstairs to his room, listening to his mommy like the good boy he is. "So, Becca, we're all alone now." Randy moved closer to her. Rebecca walked back over to the door and opened it wide enough for him to leave. "Go!" Randy grabbed her arm and pulled Becca over to him and started to kiss her, until Rebecca pushed him off. "Changed your mind?" Rebecca started wiping her lips and spitting outside of a window. "That was disgusting! Get out!"

Cameron came back downstairs. "All done, mommy. Are you and Randy still having that grown up talk?" Randy looked over to Cameron. "Nah, I'm going to go before I cause anymore trouble." Randy walked out. Cameron looked at his mother, who was still wiping her lips. "Mommy, whats wrong?" Rebecca shook her head. "No, nothings wrong, Cam. Just..go check on your sister." Rebecca started thinking..._."Is he going to keep coming here doing this? I really can't tell Shawn about this..hopefully Cameron will keep quiet about Randy being here.."_


	2. Unusual

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Cameron, Cheyenne, Triple H

Notes: This is two weeks after what happened, if it wasn't obvious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unusual**

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon in San Antonio, TX and Shawn Michaels came through the door "Becky, Cameron, Cheyenne, I'm home!". Cameron ran down the stairs and hugged his dad, while Rebecca was walking slowly down the stairs holding Cheyenne. "Hey Shawn." Shawn looked at Rebecca, it was obvious that something was wrong, but Shawn didn't say anything. "Hey Rebecca." Shawn kissed her on the lips and kissed Cheyenne on the cheek. "Whats been going on around here, what'd I miss?" Rebecca put Cheyenne down on the couch and looked Shawn in the eyes. "Nothing much, Cameron and Cheyenne were behaving, I was taking care of them, and of course, we were watching you kick butt on TV."

Shawn laughed and put his arm around her. "Yeah. I have this big match against 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton on Monday." "Thats going to be fun to w--Wait, against who?" Rebecca looked at Shawn a bit differently. "Randy Orton. Whats wrong?" Rebecca thought about what had happened two weeks ago, then replied, "No, nothings wrong. He cam-- What do you want for dinner, Shawn?". Shawn looked at her like she was crazy. "Hun, your talking about dinner now?" Shawn points to a clock they had in the room, it was 12:10. "Oh, I just wanted the best for you, thats all." Rebecca had a hard time keeping quiet about Randy Orton coming into the house, but she managed. "Okay then.."

Shawn went into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water. "Hey Becky, you wouldn't mind if I went to the store to get a few things, would you?" "No, of course not, go ahead." Rebecca opened the door and Shawn left. Rebecca went to the phone and called someone who would know a bit about Randy Orton, and that was Triple H. "Hey Hunter, can I ask you something about Randy Orton?" "Sure, Beck. What do you want to know?" "Well...he came over a couple of weeks ago. Is he usually...always hitting on girls? You know what I mean." "Sorry to tell you, but yeah he is. Why do you want to know?" "No reason, thanks Hunter." Rebecca hung up the phone and paced the room until someone knocked on the door. Rebecca went over and opened the door. "Hey Babe, hows it going?" Randy Orton forced his way into the house. "Out! Shawn's home, I'll go get him!" Rebecca stood far away from Orton, she didn't want him to kiss her again.

"I thought Shawn left to go to the store? And you wouldn't tell him, because then he'd have to know that I kissed you. You know you liked it." Randy smirked. "Oh, and he told you about that match on Monday, I heard. On Monday, your husband's legend is going to be killed...again." Rebecca finally found enough courage to go up to him. "Cameron, take Cheyenne up to the room." Cameron picked up Cheyenne really carefully and took her to the room. "Randy, why do you keep coming here? And no, I did not like you kissing me. No one in their right mind would like you kissing them." Randy grabbed her hand. "Oh, Rebecca. That hurt, that really did."

Rebecca tried pulling away, but Randy was too strong. "Why pull away, Becky? Don't you love me?" Randy pulled her in for a kiss, just like he did two weeks ago. Rebecca struggled to get her way out of it, but didn't need to struggle when the front door's knob turned. "Damnit!" Randy whispered and ran out the back door. Shawn walked in and Rebecca looked like as if she had seen a ghost. "Hey Becky. Whats going on, whats wrong?" Becky stared into space, thinking about what just happened. "He just--" Shawn waved a hand in front of her face. "Who just what?" Rebecca jumped back, a bit scared. "Oh! Nothing, no one did nothing. What'd you get from the store?"

Shawn walked into the kitchen and put a few bags on the table. "I bought milk," Shawn took out the milk. "eggs," Shawn took out the eggs. "chocolate," Shawn dumped out a whole bag of chocolate bars, hershey kisses, and more chocolate stuff. "The chocolate is for me, you, and the kids, of course. Anyway, I also got some soda and water." Shawn took out a bottle of soda and a gallon of water. "I see you bought what was needed." Rebecca said while looking at the chocolate. Rebecca laughed and kissed Shawn.


	3. The Gym

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Randy Orton

Notes: Hunter Triple H.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The Gym**

Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Randy Orton were chatting in a Gym in New York, about wrestling and their personal lives. "Hey Hunter, hows Steph and Aurora?" Shawn was lifting weights, while Hunter was stretching out. "They are great, although Aurora is getting on Steph's nerves a bit. Other than that, just fine. Hows Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne?" Shawn put down the weights and started doing some pull ups on a chin-up bar. "Great. Becky has been a little...how do I put it? Different lately..." Hunter looked over to Shawn after stretching. "Speaking about Becky acting differently, she called mine and Stephanie's house yesterday. She wanted to know about you," Hunter pointed at Orton. "Randy. Why would she want to know about you?"

Randy shrugs. "Hey, its not my fault I have chicks left and right." Shawn let go of the chin-up bar and looked at Orton, looking pretty mad already. "Hey, she's my wife." Randy looked back at Shawn "I never said I was going to go for her.". "You better not, because if I find out you've been trying to get Becky I'll--" Hunter grabbed Shawn's arm. "Shawn, calm down. Becca would kick his ass if he tried anything anyway." Randy shook his head. "Whatever, guys. Maybe you should pay more attention to your wrestling career Shawn, or whatever is left of it." Shawn tried to go after Randy, but Hunter held him back. "Hunter, let me go!" Hunter shook his head. "No, your going to wind up murdering the guy." Randy walked out of the gym, chuckling. Hunter let him go. "You really need to calm down, Shawn." Shawn looked at him like he was crazy, just like he looked at Becky.

"Me?! Calm down?!" Shawn took a deep breath. "Your right..but if he tries anything, I swear!" Hunter grabbed the weights and started working out again. "So, how are you going to do this match if you actually want to hurt him?" Shawn went over to the chin-up bar and did a few more pull ups. "Easy. If he gets on my nerves between now and Monday, I won't take it easy on him. If he doesn't, then I will." Hunter grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips. "My guess is, he is going to get on your nerves, and you going to kick his scrawny ass."

"He better not.." Shawn grabbed a bottle of water for himself and chugged it. "Do you think I should just ask Becky whats going on then ask the kids? Or just let this all slide, pretend it never happened?" Hunter shrugs again and tosses the bottle in the trash "I wouldn't let it slide. Randy is one sneaky bastard.". "He touches Becky and I'll break his neck." Shawn grabs one of those training dummys and twists its neck. "Just like that!" Hunter looked a bit shocked. "And get arrested or sued? Nice plan, Shawn." Hunter gave him a thumbs up, sarcastically. "You really think so, Hunter?" Shawn laughs. "Sure. Lets get out of here before 'The Legend Killer' comes back." Shawn and Hunter walked out of the gym together.


	4. Let Me See You Try That Again

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton

Notes: None this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me see you try that again**

Rebecca was laying down on the couch, forgetting about almost everything, thinking about what happened a couple of days ago. Shawn jogged down the stairs and looked at Rebecca. "Hey Becky." Rebecca didn't answer, she was just laying there thinking. "Rebecca, are you alright? You've been like this for a few days." Shawn was thinking about a good time to bring up Randy Orton, but since Becca didn't answer again, Shawn brought him up. "Hey look, Randy Orton!" As soon as the name Randy Orton popped up, Rebecca jumped off the couch and went behind Shawn. "Where?"

"Aha! Thats it! What did Orton do?" Rebecca looked at his lips while he was talking, not making eye contact. "He didn't do anything, Shawn. Why would I even go near him? Why don't you go relax and think about your match against Orton?" Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fine, I'll do that." Shawn ran back up the stairs to relax. Rebecca sat back down on the couch and thought about Orton, staring off into space again. Randy Orton got into the house through the unlocked back door of the house. Rebecca didn't notice, as she was too busy thinking about Shawn's match, Randy, Shawn, and everything Hunter told her about Randy. Randy didn't see Shawn around the house, so went over to Becky and kissed her lips.

Becky quickly snapped out of it and tried to slap Randy. Randy held his face where he was slapped "Ouch, babe, what happened?". "Quit calling me babe, I'm not your girlfriend or your wife. I'm not even your friend. How did you get into my house?" Rebecca looked around and wiped her lips with a towel. "It was easy, through the back door. You should learn to lock these things, someone bad could have gotten in." Rebecca slaps her forehead. "You ARE someone bad! Leave!" Rebecca backed far away from Orton, smart enough this time not to go near him. Randy slowly walked over to her with that arrogant smile that haunted her. Rebecca kept backing up until she backed into a wall.

This time, Randy used all his strength to keep Becky's arms down and started to make out with her. "Hey Becky are you al--Orton!" Shawn ran down the stairs and turned him around "What the heck do you think your doing to my wife?!" Shawn looked like he was about to murder him. "Shawn, he held my arms!" Rebecca looked scared. Randy chuckled. "I was making out with her, I was doing her a favor. Your wife needs someone who can still 'get it up' if you get what I mean.". Shawn punched Randy right in the mouth and jumped on him, throwing punches left and right. Randy turned it right around and tried to strangle Shawn. "Randy, stop!" Becky tries to pull him off, but couldn't. After a while Randy got up and walked out while Becky checked on Shawn, a little more scared.


	5. Monday Night Raw

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Jim Ross, Jerry Lawler, Mike Chioda.

Notes: JR Jim Ross. King Jerry Lawler. The set up is going to be a little different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Night Raw: Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels**

Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, and the referee Mike Chioda were all in the ring, waiting for the bell to ring. Shawn looked at Orton, who was face to face with him and said something without the microphone, so only people who were close could have understood it or read his lips. "Orton, I hope you like hospitals, because after this match I'm going to make sure your in one for a while." After that was said, Mike Chioda separated the two and made them go to corners, opposite to each other. Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels both looked ticked off, but Shawn looked a hell of a lot more pissed off than Randy was.

**J.R:** Hey everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

**King:** This going to be one heck of a match, J.R. The Legend Killer Randy Orton vs The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, oh boy!

**J.R: **I've heard they have both had problems with each other backstage, in the ring, even outside of the arena!

The bell rang and Shawn went to lock up with Randy Orton. Randy Orton was pushed into the corner by Shawn Michaels and the ref started counting for Shawn to back off. "1, 2, 3, 4--" Shawn was smart enough to not get himself disqualified, so backed off. Shortly after, Michaels elbowed Orton in the face. Orton looked a little dazed, Shawn elbow'd him a bit too hard. Shawn waited for him to get out of the corner and kicked him in the gut as soon as he did. Shawn put Randy in a headlock, and Orton bounced him off the ropes. Shawn came running back. Randy was going to go for a backdrop but Shawn kicked him in the face.

**J.R: **They look like they are hitting each other pretty hard, don't you think?

**King: **Of course not, J.R. This is wrestling, not ballet, you know that!

Randy was kicked and dropped to the mat. Shawn climbed the turnbuckles and elbow dropped him. Randy held his chest, because at this point, Shawn didn't want him to get one shot in. Shawn went back into a corner and started stomping his foot.

**J.R: **He's tuning up the band!

Randy slowly made it to his feet, only to get a taste of some Sweet Chin Music! After that, Shawn stood over him and got in his face. "You don't touch MY wife, you hear that Orton? MY wife." Shawn didn't want to end it early, so stomped on Orton's face a few times. Shawn grabbed his legs and put him in a Sharpshooter, chuckling as Orton was yelling in pain. Shawn started pulling back. "Shawn, stop pulling back so far." The ref wanted to make sure everything was okay and no one was hurt too badly after the match, but Shawn wanted to break his back. Randy started tapping and Mike Chioda called for the bell.

Shawn slid out of the ring and grabbed two chairs and a ring bell and slid them into the ring. Referee Mike Chioda tried to stop him from coming into the ring, but Shawn got in anyway. Shawn took one of the chairs and slid it under Randy's head, as Randy was laying there nearly KO'd. Shawn took the ring bell and put it between the chair and Randy's head.

**J.R:** What is he doing, King? Has Michaels lost it?!

**King:** By the looks of this, it doesn't look like he had it from the start!

Michaels had that sick smirk on his face when he grabbed the other chair. Michaels looked left and right at the fans, then raised the chair and slammed it into Orton's head! Michaels did it one more time, then kneeled down next to Orton. "Remember, Rebecca is mine." HBK slid out of the ring and started walking up the ramp.

**King:** Shawn probably just cracked Orton's skull!

**J.R:** Look at him, thats exactly what he wanted to do!

The camera faded into the next program shortly after that was all over.


	6. Vince's Office

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon

Notes: None

--------------------------------------------------------

**Vince's Office**

Vince McMahon was in his office talking on his phone. "Yes, I am aware that Randy Orton almo--" Vince's phone call was interupted by someone knocking on the door. "Call me back later. Okay." Vince looked over to the door "Come in.". Shawn Michaels walked into Vince's office "You wanted to see me?". "Yes, Shawn, I did. I just got a phone call telling me that you actually almost did crack Randy's skull on Monday. Do you and Randy have some kind of outside problem you need to talk about? Sit down." Shawn sat down and leaned forward, folding his hands "Yeah, there is an outside problem between Randy Orton and myself, but I really don't want to talk about it.". "But Shawn, you almost cracked the man's skull." Vince raises an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't mean it. And I apologize for that." Vince sighs. "Shawn, you never even tried to hurt Bret Hart this bad when you two had those fights. Why don't you talk to the WWE's counselor? Or even myself, you can trust me." Shawn leans back in his chair.

"This is different. Randy Orton is sneaky. I absolutely HATE this guy.". "Well, talk to me." Vince leans back in his chair. "Fine. That...sorry excuse for a man tried to get my wife. I swear Vince...he EVER tries to touch my wife again and you'll have to hire another 'Legend Killer'." Shawn clenched his teeth. "Shawn, calm down." Shawn springs up out of his seat. "Everyone is telling me to calm down, why don't they get it through their heads that I just can't?! What if that sneaky bastard tried to go after Linda, what would you do?! You'd be as mad as I am, right?!". Vince thought about it. "I wouldn't try to hurt him that bad though." Shawn calms down. "Vince, sorry for lashing out at you like that. I just have these moments, you know? But I'm serious, you better have another wrestler in mind to be the next 'Legend Killer'."

"No, Shawn, he does something and you tell me, alright? I'll suspend him for coming near you and your family if he does.". Shawn clenched his fists "You don't understand! What is suspending going to do? Keep him away from wrestling! Not my family, this isn't a school we are talking about! This isn't one of those small little arguments, Vince.". "Don't you think you are overeacting just a bit, Shawn?" Vince wrote something down about keeping Shawn and Randy separated backstage. "Nope. Not at all. Overeacting would be me, screaming at the top of my lungs, throwing things around the office."

Vince looked up at Shawn. "Sit down before you actually go and do that and I have to get security in here." Shawn sat down "I apologize for acting all crazy, but its my wife I'm talking about. Not his girlfriend, not his wife, my wife.". "Maybe you should take the week off, spend time with Rebecca and the kids. By the way, how are they? Cameron and Cheyenne, right?" Shawn nods. "Yeah, Cameron and Cheyenne are probably the only sane in the house during all of this. I just hope Becky doesn't fall into all of this, you know, like go along with Randy behind my back...or right in front of my face. But she wouldn't do that, I trust her. She's faithful and stuff." Shawn stands up and shakes Vince's hand "Thanks for listening, Vince.". "No problem, Shawn. Just...don't hurt or kill Randy, alright?" Shawn nods and walks out of the room. Vince sits back down and calls someone on his phone. "Alright, in the backstage area, make sure you keep Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton separated and far away from each other."


	7. Trouble Trouble Trouble

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Randy Orton, Triple H

Notes: The setting is in Randy Orton's apartment. Why he would have an apartment is beyond me, but whatever. XD

------------------------------------------------------------

**Trouble, Trouble, Trouble**

Rebecca walks down the hallway of an apartment building and knocks on an apartment door. Rebecca looks at Randy Orton who opened the door. "Hey, Rebecca, what are you doing here? Finally changed your mind about me? How sexy you think I am?" Rebecca laughs. "Haha, really funny. Actually, I did change my mind about you." Randy actually looked a bit shocked "Really now?".

"Yeah, really. I've been thinking about what you have been doing, what you have said, and I think its kinda...sexy." Rebecca winks. Randy smirks. "Yeah...thats what made you change your mind, huh? My words?" Rebecca nods and walks closer to him. Randy holds her in her arms and she looks up to him, almost obviously having something up her sleeve.

"So, Rebecca. Does The Hasbeen Kid know of your change in mind yet?" Rebecca shakes her head. "Why don't we make this...our little secret?" Randy smiles, liking this ALOT. Rebecca unbuttons the two top buttons of her blouse slowly, sluttly like. As she was unbuttoning the second button and Randy tried to look down her shirt, Triple H knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey, Randy, I wanted to know how you were fe--Rebecca? What the hell are you doing here?!". Rebecca looked at herself, she was about to get Orton for what he's been doing to her, but it looked like she was going to just give herself to him. "What? No! This isn't want it looks like, Hunter, trust me!"

"It looks like your giving into this idiot!" Hunter grabs her by the arm. "Your explaining this to Shawn, because if you don't, I will." Rebecca shakes her head. "Hunter, you don't get it!" Randy Orton looked at her as if he was to say 'Take her, I have like 5 other girls waiting for me anyway'. Hunter pulls her out of the room, shaking his head, swearing under his breath and saying how much Shawn is going to hate this. "Hunter, get off of me! You know I'm not like that, why can't you trust me this time?" Hunter just kept pulling her away.

Randy shrugged "Atleast I got a good view for a few seconds.". A few minutes after Hunter and Rebecca left, 5 girls actually did come in to Randy's room. One of the girls stared at him in shock, the other one started cleaning his room, the third and forth one started kissing him on his cheeks, and the fifth girl stood there, talking. "Oh, Randy! Your so cute, your so sexy, why have all these girls when you can have...me!" The fifth girl shook her hips and looked at herself in the mirror, ALMOST as cocky and arrogant as Randy Orton himself.


	8. Not So Normal Anymore

Characters in this chapter: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci

Notes:

---------------------------------------------------

**Not So Normal Anymore**

Hunter pulled Rebecca into her own house. "Shawn, your wife has something to tell you." Rebecca pulled herself away from Hunter. "No, I don't!" Shawn, who was sitting on the couch, was completely confused. "Stop lying, Rebecca. Tell him." Hunter crossed his arms. Rebecca shook her head. "I have nothing to say, Hunter. I'm not a liar." Shawn looked at the two. "What are you two talking about?" Rebecca looked at Shawn. "Don't listen to him, he's on no sleep." Hunter raised an eyebrow. "No sleep? Thats the BEST you can do? Stephanie can do better than that. Tell him. Now." Rebecca shook her head. "Tell me what, guys?" Shawn stood up. "I'll give you once last chance, Becca. Tell him, or I will."

"Shawn, apparently Hunter thinks I was going to strip for Orton. Which is IMPOSSIBLE." Hunter looks at her. "Oh it is? Why did I see you unbuttoning your top for him then?" Shawn looks at her, shocked. "You did what, Rebecca?" Rebecca shakes her head. "No, no, Shawn! I was going to do something to get him back for going after me and hurting you, but then Hunter came in and he thought the wrong thing!" Hunter looks at Shawn, wanting to see what he was going to say to that. "Okay then. What were you going to do then?" Rebecca stood there, kind of frozen. "Well...while I was unbuttoning my top I was thinking about that." Shawn shakes his head, as Hunter comes over to Shawn and pats his back.

"Is there...something wrong with me, Becca?" Hunter looks at Rebecca, then at Shawn. "She's an idiot if she thinks there is." Becca covers her face with one of her hands. "No, Shawn, nothings wrong with you! And I am not an idiot!" Shawn sits back down on the couch, pretty upset. "You see, Hunter? You just had to bring me here and bring this up, didn't you?" Hunter nods "I'm not going to let my best friend sit here caring about a girl thats whoring out to the people he hates.". "I would never do something like that, and Shawn knows that! Right, Shawn?"

Shawn just looked at her "Right...you still care about me. You'd never do something like that, especially with Randy Orton.". Rebecca nods. "You see Hunter? He believes me. You should too." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Shawn, you better know what your doing, if you can turn on someone in a heartbeat, imagine what SHE can do to you." Becca sits down next to Shawn and hugs him "I wouldn't turn my back on Shawn like that.". "Thats not what I saw in Randy's room, Rebecca. Have a secret you'd like to tell? After all, your Nitro Girl name WAS Whisper, there HAS to be a reason for that one."

"Can you guys please stop fighting? There is only one person we should be fighting with, and thats Randy Orton." Hunter coughs. "Or Rebecca Curci." Shawn and Rebecca looked at Hunter and spoke at the same time. "Hey, I heard that!" Hunter shrugged innocently. "What'd I do?"


	9. Backstage Hell

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Vince McMahon, Referees and Backstage Officials

Notes: I made it so Christian was still in the WWE. (( LAWLZ, HERO ))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Backstage Hell**

Shawn Michaels was backstage, pacing thinking about what had happened in the house yesterday _"She wouldn't actually go for Orton, right? I mean, I've been there for her, what has he done? Break into our house and force her to kiss him, thats not exactly what I'd call a good boyfriend. Why am I even thinking this? Orton would probably throw her away like a piece of trash in the first five minutes with her anyway. But I know Rebecca wouldn't turn her back on me, especially since we have two kids together...would she?" _Shawn Michaels thoughts were interupted as soon as he bumped into Randy Orton himself.

"Hey, watch where your going." Randy was going to just walk past Shawn like nothing happened but Shawn grabbed his arm preventing that. "Only if you watch who's wife you go after." Shawn looked Randy right in the eyes. "Hey, she went after ME." Randy shoved Shawn back a bit, but Shawn didn't do anything. "She did not go after you, Orton." Shawn stepped right back up after saying that. "Well, why don't you ask your 'best friend' Triple H who actually saw what happened?" Randy looked away. "Hey, you look at me when I'm talking to you." Shawn slapped his face, making Orton look at him. "Triple H already told me what happened, and Rebecca told me what was going to happen if he didn't come in."

Randy smirked "Listen, not everyone is so truthful. Well, except me of course. But hey, what do you expect from a guy this good looking?". "Good looking? Truthful? You tried to turn my wife against me, Orton!" Shawn started backing up, he knew if they got into a fight it would cause a lot of trouble with Vince. "Yeah, keep backing up Shawn. And I didn't try to turn your wife against you, she'll probably do it all on her own like the big girl she is." Randy laughed "You know, I actually never thought that The Heartbreak Kid's wife would do the heartbreaking, but somethings in life are just unpredictable, huh?". Shawn thought about what he said for a few seconds, then just jumped at him again. Randy fell to the ground and Shawn started strangling him, just like Randy did to him at his own home.

Referees and other backstage officials ran over and tried to pull Shawn away from Randy, but Shawn fought his way through and started stomping on Randy's stomach, knees, elbows, face, and throat. More backstage officials ran to the scene and pulled Orton away from Shawn while Orton was cursing him out. Shawn started struggling again as the backstage officials grabbed his arms and his shirt, pulling him back again.

Once both of them were both restrained, Vince came walking down the backstage area "What the hell is going on between you two NOW?". Shawn yanked his arms away from the officials and the referees and looked at Vince. "He's trying to tell me that my wife is going to turn her back on me, I couldn't control myself!" Vince gave Shawn that 'I'm going to make your life a living hell' look that he usually uses in character. "YOU started the fight, Shawn? You know better than that." Shawn put his hands on his hips, trying not to lash out or anything else. "You said you were going to keep this jerk away from me, what happened to that, huh Vince? What happened to that?" Randy looks at Shawn, then Vince.

"Myself and the backstage officials can't watch you two every step you guys take, we were assuming that you and Randy can handle yourselves, obviously we were wrong." Vince stepped between the two, making sure they wouldn't fight again. "Hey, hey, hey. I can handle myself. Rebecca sounds like she can handle me too, if you know what I mean." Shawn tried to go after him again, but Vince held him back again. "I have something to take your mind off of Randy, Shawn, and something to take your mind off of Shawn, Randy. Monday on Raw, Shawn your going to take on Mr. Kennedy. And Randy, your going to take on Captain Charisma, Christian Cage."

Shawn looked at Vince, then at Randy, then pushed through the backstage officials that didn't leave and left. "Hey, Vince, maybe you should put him up against someone a lot stronger. Oh wait, nevermind, he already is." Vince raises an eyebrow. "Randy, out of all the things you've done while you've been in the wrestling business, this has to be the most pathetic and immature." Vince and Randy went their opposite ways after Vince said that.


	10. Talking It Out, Upstairs With Rebecca

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Cameron and Cheyenne.

Notes: Upstairs with Rebecca, Rebecca was on the phone, so the format thing is a bit different. Yes, I know I didn't do that when she was on the phone with HHH.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Talking it Out**

Shawn Michaels walked through the door of his house and sat down next to Rebecca who was watching TV with Cameron and Cheyenne. "Hey Rebecca, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Rebecca nodded and sent the kids to their room. "What do you want to talk about, Shawn?" Rebecca turned and faced Shawn. "Well, I don't remember if I told you or not, but I've been talking with Vince about what's been going on." Rebecca shook her head. "No, Shawn, you didn't tell me. Why did you tell Vince? That was between me, you and that jerk Orton. It had nothing to do with Vince." Shawn sighed. "I thought he would keep Orton away from us. But this isn't what I wanted to talk about, Rebecca." Rebecca tilted her head. "What did you want to talk about then?"

"Well, I also got in to an argument...well fight with Randy." Rebecca pulled her hair back. "Are you serious? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened?" Shawn held Rebecca's hand "Well, no. But I strangled Orton after he was trying to convince me that you were going to break my heart for him.". "You didn't believe him, did you?" Rebecca sighs "First Hunter thinks I would break your heart, then Orton is trying to convince you that I am. You know that I only love you, not Randy Orton, not Hunter, just you.". Shawn smiles "I believe you, Becky. Don't worry." Rebecca and Shawn were about to kiss, but someone knocked on the door. "I'll get that."

Shawn got up off the couch and went over to the door. "Hey Kennedy, why'd you come here?" Kennedy walked in without asking and looked around. "Nice place, anyway, I came here to discuss our match on Monday." Rebecca looked at Kennedy. "Hey, Kennedy." Rebecca waves a bit, then looks at Shawn, not really knowing who he was. Shawn mouthed to her that he was the wrestler that he had to take on on Monday. Rebecca nodded and let the two discuss their match. "So, Shawn, HBK, whatever you like to be called--" Shawn interrupted. "Shawn's just fine." Kennedy continued, like Shawn didn't say anything. "I heard you got into a fight with Orton backstage and that was the reason for this match?"

"Yeah. Back to our match though. We'll start it with a lock up, then you'll quickly pull me in for a headlock." Kennedy nodded and listened to what Shawn was saying. Shawn continued. "Then I'll elbow you in the gut about two or three times, then you release." Kennedy sat down and leaned back, his hands folded, obviously a bit out of it. "After you released, I'll try for a clothesline, but you duck...Are you listening?" Kennedy blinked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm listening. You clothesline, I duck, gotcha." Shawn rolled his eyes and continued talking about the match, while Rebecca was upstairs on the phone with someone.

**Upstairs with Rebecca**

**Randy: **Hi, babe, its me Randy.

**Rebecca:** Hey hun, whats going on?

**Randy: **You went along with Shawn, right?

**Rebecca:** Yeah.

**Randy: **Are you sure you didn't screw anything up?

**Rebecca: **I'm positive, he believed me 100 percent.

**Randy: **Good, I'll see you after the show on Monday.

**Rebecca:** Yeah, I'll be there. See ya.


	11. HBK vs Mr Kennedy

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Mr. Kennedy, Mike Chioda, J.R, King, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne, Randy Orton, Vince McMahon

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Night Raw: HBK vs Mr Kennedy**

Shawn Michaels, Mr Kennedy, and the referee Mike Chioda stood in the ring. Kennedy stretched out a bit in his corner, and Shawn looked into the crowd and at Rebecca, mouthing his words hoping that she could see. "Love ya, Becky." Shawn waved and looks at Mr. Kennedy, waiting for the bell to ring. The crowd was cheering 'HBK' and 'Kennedy' already, but most of the crowd was rooting for 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels.

**J.R:** Hey everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

**King:** Hey, J.R, look at this match, we have HBK vs Mr Kennedy!

Mike Chioda called for the bell to be rung so the match can start. As soon as the bell rang, Shawn Michaels and Ken Kennedy locked up in the middle of the ring. Kennedy quickly pulled Shawn into a headlock. Shawn elbowed Kennedy a few times in the gut and Kennedy released the lock. Shawn looked at Kennedy and went for a clothesline, but HBK was too slow, so Kennedy quickly ducked. Rebecca was in the crowd with Cameron and Cheyenne, cheering Shawn on. "Go Shawn! You can do it!" Shortly after that, there were tons of people chanting 'HBK, HBK!'.

**J.R:** Well, it looks like the crowd is on Shawn's side in this match up!

**King:** The crowd obviously doesn't see the amount of talent Mr. Kennedy has.

Kennedy kicked Shawn in the gut and Shawn doubled over. Kennedy did a swinging neckbreaker on Shawn and taunted while Shawn was on the mat holding his neck. Kennedy kept taunting and Shawn slowly got to his feet and kicked his back, which had Kennedy falling forward. Shawn turned him over and went for a pin, which only got him a two count. Shawn got up and looked down at him, then sat him in the corner. Shawn grabbed onto the ropes and put his foot on Kennedy's throat then pulled back, choking him. The referee tried to break it up, threatening to disqualify Shawn Michaels if he didn't let go. Shawn let go then waited for Kennedy to get up, not noticing that Randy Orton was walking down the ramp, ready to interfere in the match.

**J.R: **What's this King? Randy Orton?! What in the world is he doing here?

**King: **He should be backstage preparing for his match against Christian!

Once the referee turned his back, Randy Orton slid into the ring behind Shawn. Randy tapped on HBK's shoulder, and as soon as he turned around Randy delivered an RKO to Shawn Michaels. The referee saw Orton in the ring looking down at Michaels who had the upperhand in the match before Orton came in and called for the bell. "And your winner, by disqualification, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" After Lillian announced the winner of the match, she sat down. The referee helped Kennedy out of the ring and Randy looked to the crowd. Orton signalled for someone to come into the ring from the audience.

**King: **What is he doing, J.R?

**J.R: **Wait and find out, King!

Rebecca Curci climbed over the barrier with her two kids and entered the ring, she had a microphone in her hand and made sure Shawn was looking up at them. "Hey Shawn. Hows it going? Probably not so good, you don't have to answer that. Remember yesterday when you were discussing the match with Mr Kennedy, Shawn? While you were doing that, I was on the phone with the Legend Killer, Randy Keith Orton." Randy grabbed the microphone from Rebecca. "You don't have to introduce me," Randy got a little louder "babe. Everyone already knows who I am." The crowd was booing Orton and Curci and chanting HBK's name, Shawn looking like he was about to cry because he knew Vince didn't have this planned. "Aww, whats wrong, Heartbreak Kid? Heartbroken?"

After that was said, Vince's music hit the titantron and Mr. McMahon came out. "Cut my music, cut my damned music!" The music was cut. "What the hell is going on out here? This isn't apart of the damned show!" Mr. McMahon walked down the ramp and entered the ring. "Rebecca, kids, your not supposed to be out here! Orton, what the hell are you doing?" Randy laughed. "Vince, I'm trying to show Shawn reality." Shawn crawled over to the ropes and slowly got up, looking down and shaking his head, crying a bit. "Security! Get Rebecca and her kids the hell out of here!" Vince stared at Orton coldly.

Security escorted Rebecca and her kids out of the arena. "What are you looking at, old man?" Vince slapped him. "I'm looking at a cold-hearted son of a bitch standing in MY ring." The camera faded out to commercial there.


	12. Randy Orton vs Christian

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Christian, Marty Elias, Chad Patton, Shawn Michaels, JR, King

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Night Raw: Randy Orton vs Christian**

**J.R: **Well, everyone, welcome to Monday Night Raw.

**King: **What we are about to show you is the cruel acts of Randy Orton and HBK's w---former---what do I say, J.R? Are they going to get divorced after this?

**J.R: **Lets just play the footage, King.

A video on the titantron showed Randy Orton interfering in HBK's match against Mr. Kennedy, then calling Michaels' family out into the ring. The video also showed what both Randy and Rebecca said to Shawn, leaving him in tears. The video was cut, so from there it showed Vince come out and yell at Orton, then send security to escort Rebecca, Cameron, and Cheyenne out of the ring.

**J.R: **What we just saw was cruel and cold hearted, King.

**King: **If I was Shawn, I'd pack, leave, and go find another woman to have a family with.

**J.R: **Its not that easy, you know that King.

The camera showed the ring, which now had Randy Orton and 'Captain Charisma' Christian in it. Right after watching the video, Randy had that arrogant smirk on his face, Christian just looked at him and shook his head. The bell rang and Randy Orton held his hand out, telling him to wait and to stop. Randy grabbed a microphone and began to talk, pacing around the ring. "What you just saw was me and Rebecca Curci, HBK's wife, emotionally destroying 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels. I'm not proud of what I did...no, I can't like to you, I am proud of what I did. I did it to Shawn, and I'll do it to the re--" Randy was cut off with a surprise pin from Christian, who had enough of listening to Orton rant. "1, 2, 3!" referee Chad Patton called for the bell. "And your winner, Christian!" Lillian announced the winner and Christian slid out of the ring and up the ramp.

A voice was heard from the titantron. The titantron showed Shawn Michaels covering his face with his hands, crying. The energetic, charismatic man we know as Shawn Michaels, reduced to this. Randy looked at the titantron and Shawn spoke. "Randy, what you did to me...yes, you emotionally destroyed me. You, and my own wife brought me down, congratulations, Orton." Shawn grabbed a tissue and wiped his face, then looked up at the camera. Shawn's face was red, tears still running down it, but now he looked mad. "Randy, for what you did to me today, I hope you burn in hell. And thats exactly what I want to MAKE you do. Some of you in the crowd might know where I'm going with this, some of you might not. Randy Orton, I want you next week on Raw in an INFERNO match."

Randy looked at the titantron in shock. "In a WHAT match?!" Shawn wiped his tears from his face again, this time with his hands. "You heard me, Orton. An inferno match." Randy shook his head "No! I'll face you in a regular match next week on RAW, no way am I going into an inferno match.". "I'll see you next week, I'll have Undertaker set up your grave."

The camera faded out into the WWE logo, then into the next program.


	13. How Could You?

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne.

Notes:

---------------------------------------------------------------

**"How Could You?"**

Rebecca was sitting on the couch watching Monday Night Raw with her kids. Cameron looked at his father crying on TV and looked up at his mom. "Mommy, why is daddy crying?" Rebecca looked down at Cameron. "Because he's---" Shawn walked down the stairs with a couple of suitcases in hands, crying, mumbling about how much he loved and cared for his family. Rebecca didn't bother to complete her sentence. Shawn looked at Rebecca with Cameron and Cheyenne. "Rebecca...how could you? How could you do that to me? I was there for you when you needed me, you where there for me when I needed you. I was with you for all these years and you just threw that all away, like it never happened."

Rebecca didn't look effected by his tears. "Shawn, I needed someone else. You and me, it just didn't sound right, it didn't feel good, and I don't mean it like that." Shawn shook his head and started to walk to the door. "Daddy! Where are you going? What are you doing?" Cameron ran over to his father and tugged on his jeans. Shawn looked down at his son, then at Rebecca, then back to Cameron. "Daddy has to find somewhere else to live." Cameron hugged Shawn's leg and didn't let go. "Daddy don't leave! I'll miss you!"

Shawn looked at Cameron and picked him up, hugging him. Shawn faced Rebecca. "..Do you think I can stay here? Y-you know...for the kids?" Rebecca looked at Cameron, who was hugging his dad. "Fine, you can stay. But your sleeping here, on the couch." Rebecca gets up and sits on the staircase. Shawn sits down on the couch and stares at the TV, Monday Night Raw still playing. _"That was pathetic...look at me crying. I'm energetic, charismatic! Well...was. You know what, I'm not letting this bring me down, I'm going to overcome the odds and be myself again, The Showstopper, The Icon, The Headliner, The Main Event!"_ After a while of thinking, Shawn smiled and hugged Cameron again.

Someone had knocked on the door. Rebecca opens the door and Randy walks in. Shawn's smile quickly went away as he saw Randy. "What is he doing here?" Randy smirked and put his arm around Becky, killing Shawn on the inside. "Let me try to say this nicely, Shawn...She's mine now." Shawn's jaw dropped after hearing RKO say that. "What? No!" RKO nodded. "Yes, Shawn. Mine. Its your fault, you didnt believe me when I told you that she'd be the one breaking the hearts, so you didn't see it coming." Shawn jumped off the couch and stood face to face with Randy, shoving him back. "You leave MY wife alone, you understand me?!" Randy shoved Shawn back. "No, I don't. Maybe you didn't under stand ME when I said that Becky is MINE now."

Shawn jumped at Randy like he did backstage and threw punch after punch at RKO's nose and mouth, eventually fracturing Randy's nose. Rebecca couldn't help Randy because she was making sure Cameron and Cheyenne didn't see Shawn beat up RKO. "Now get out of my house!" HBK kicked at RKO's side until he ran out of the house. Shawn had that evil smirk on his face, pissed off at Randy, and even a bit at Rebecca.


	14. Hospital

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Rebecca Curci, Secretary, Doctors

Notes: Some people might find the whole fanfic confusing, so let me point out that YES, Becky did turn on Shawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital**

Rebecca walked into the hospital, looking around. Rebecca walked up to the desk and saw the secretary "Excuse me, ma'am, is there a Randy Keith Orton in this hospital?". "I'll check." The secretary scanned the computer and found Randy Orton's file "Yes, there is. Are you a family member?". Rebecca nods. "Yeah. I'm his...wife." The secretary pointed to a room "He's in that room.". Rebecca walked over to the room and knocked on the door. "Randy?" Rebecca opened the door and looked inside. Randy looked at her "Hey.". Rebecca waved and walked over to him "How bad did he hurt you? Are you hurt at all?". Randy shrugged. "Fractured nose, not a big deal." Rebecca sighed and took a seat "Are you going to do that match on Monday?".

Randy looked confused. "Match? Oh yeah, the match. Yeah, I am. I can take him without an arm." Rebecca pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Shawn isn't so weak, Randy. Maybe you should cut out." Randy shook his head. "No way." Randy got out of the hospital bed and looked in a mirror. "I'm not going to cut out of the match, he ruined my good looks." Rebecca raises an eyebrow. "He could have hurt you badly, and all you think about it your good looks?" Rebecca thought about what he said. _"Well, now I know he's not exactly the SMARTEST guy I've met..."_

"Whats with that look on your face?" Randy gave her a dirty look. "What look on my face? And you can stop giving me dirty looks now." Rebecca stood up and puts her hands on her hips. "Whatever, forget it. You probably did anyway, looking at my face." Randy posed for the mirror, all cocky-like. Rebecca rolled her eyes. _"This must be one of the worst decisions I have ever made." _Rebecca shakes her head and plays a WCW Nitro Girl tape, watching herself, obviously. And she thought Randy was cocky? Rebecca crosses her legs and keeps watching, while Randy admires himself in the mirror.

A doctor entered the room. "Hello?" Rebecca turned off the TV and Randy looked at the doctor, as well as Rebecca "Yes?". "I wanted to let you know that Randy can leave the hospital now, all he has to do is sign the release forms. The fracture wasn't too bad. Do you want me to go get the forms from the desk, or do you want to stay here and continue to get checked on?" Randy shrugs. "I'll go. Get out and get the release forms." The doctor did as Randy said. Randy laughed. "These doctor's will do almost anything for you."

"Good." Rebecca looked around the hospital. _"Maybe turning on Shawn...wasn't my greatest idea. Especially when I turned on Shawn for...that."_ Rebecca's thoughts were cut off by the door opening again, the doctor came back in with the release forms. "Here, Mr. Orton. Sign right here." The doctor pointed to a line on the paper and RKO signed the papers. Rebecca walked out of the room with Randy after he signed the papers.


	15. A Tiny Bit Emotional?

Characters in this chapter: Triple H, Shawn Michaels

Notes:

--------------------------------------------------

**A Tiny Bit Emotional?**

Shawn was sitting down on the couch, thinking about what was going on. He was thinking about Randy Orton and Rebecca Curci...as a couple? _"I can't believe she did that. I remember our wedding, I can describe it PERFECTLY. She probably can't even remember our wedding vows. And now she's with..Orton! Randy Orton of ALL people! What does he have that I don't have? He doesn't have the perfect career, he never had the perfect family. Well...now he does. But that's MY perfect family, not his. He doesn't deserve someone like Rebecca, and he definitely doesn't deserve my kids." _Shawn heard someone knock on the door and answered it. "Hey Hunter, come in." Shawn opened the door wide enough so he can come in and shut the door.

"Hey, Shawn, I saw RAW and I came over to say sorry about what happened." Hunter hugged his best friend, Shawn Michaels. "Yeah..Hunter, can I ask you something? Why would Becky leave me for Orton?" Hunter shrugged "She's an idiot.". "Hey, no she's not! Maybe I did something wrong..something to make her mad.." Hunter slapped his forehead. "Shawn, you didn't do anything wrong! If anything, Rebecca did something wrong. She let you go." Shawn started crying again. "Hunter, man, what am I going to do? What if I make my way down the ramp and into the ring on RAW, see Becky cheering on Orton and just collapse and breakdown?" Hunter hugs him and sits down. "Your going to be fine, Shawn. You don't need her."

"You don't understand, Hunter. I've been with her for what, 8 years now? I do need her!" Shawn covers his face with his hands and looks down again, breaking down slowly. Hunter looked around then looked back at him. "Wow Shawn...your a mess." Shawn looked up at him. "You think?!" Hunter raised his arms. "Hey, I didn't think you were going to react like this...but I did know you were going to react pretty bad." Shawn stood up and went over to the fire place, looking at all the family pictures on top of it. "Look Hunter. We were both SO happy! Why did Orton have to just...come here and take her away? Huh?!" Shawn superkicked the wall. Hunter looked at him, looked down and shrugged.

"Did she want me broken into a million pieces? Because if she did, she got a hell of a lot more pieces than she expected." Shawn looked at their wedding picture. "Maybe you should forget about her, Shawn. Forget Randy, forget Rebecca." Shawn looked at Hunter rather quickly. "Forget Becky? Forget Randy?! How am I supposed to forget the woman who had my kids?! How am I supposed to forget the man that took away all of that?!" Shawn threw the picture to the ground, the glass covering the picture shattered into a ton of pieces. Shawn realized what he did and dropped to his knees, looking down at the picture. "Shawn, get up. You need to forget all the negatives in your life and be the same, energetic, charismatic, 'chicks dig me' Shawn Michaels." Hunter picks him back up into a standing position, thinking that even though he should be upset, this was just pathetic.


	16. Regretting?

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Rebecca Curci

Notes: All the text in _this type of text_ is Becky talking to herself, so don't get confused when she's thinking like someone is talking to her.

----------------------------------------------------

**Regretting?**

Rebecca was sitting in her room upstairs, thinking about what she did. _"Alright, Rebecca, lets get my thoughts together. Okay...first I left Shawn on Live TV, leaving him a mess in the middle of the ring. My husband for a good 8 years, a mess because of me." _Rebecca sighed and kept thinking. _"That was wrong..that was just out of line, what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, thats it. I just wasn't thinking. And it was right in front of the kids...Man, I owe Shawn a MAJOR apology. And Randy, what was I doing with him? He's arrogant, selfish, self-centered and...wow, Rebecca. This all got to you. Just like you thought it would. Hunter winded up being right about you, your an idiot for leaving Shawn. Why did you do that anyway? Huh, Becky? Why?" _

Rebecca stood up, then for some reason just fell back down, laying on her bed. _"Becca, you messed up BIG time...Shawn's been there for me, helping me through the rough times just like I did for him, and now I'm causing these rough times I tried to prevent." _Rebecca put her hands behind her head, relaxing and staring up at the ceiling. _"What made me do this anyway? Why did I fall for that jerk? Maybe...maybe Shawn will forgive me if I apologized." _Rebecca shook her head at that thought. _"No way, that would make me seem like I'm just crawling back to him, like I need someone...but I am and I do."_

_"Rebecca, you probably wouldn't be embarrassed or made a fool out of anyway, this is Shawn. Shawn's forgiving and kind, I can trust him. Alright Becca, your going to go downstairs and apologize to Shawn and ask him to get back together with you, ready?" _Rebecca stood up, and as soon as she stood up, Randy walked in. "Hey Rebecca, whats going on?" Rebecca looked shocked. "Uh...I was going to go downstairs and get something to eat. What are you doing here? How did you get in? Shawn wouldn't let you in."

"Of course he wouldn't, thats why ladders do wonders, especially with open windows." Randy shrugged. "You climbed a ladder all the way up here?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. I'm strong enough, it wasn't that hard." Randy flexed and smirked. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "But I did it for you, babe." Randy finally started sounding sweet. "Don't start sounding sweet now, Orton." Randy hugged her "Come on, babe, you know me. I have two sides.". "Orton, go, I changed my mind about you again. I thought about what I did, and what I did was wrong." Rebecca points to the door. Randy shook his head and looked at her. "Listen, Rebecca, I thought you made the right choice going out there and destroying your husband and coming to me, what do YOU think is wrong with it?" Rebecca gave him a dirty look.

"What do I think is wrong with me destroying my husband? I think you can---" Randy cut her off by grabbing her by the hair and making out with her. Rebecca tried to push him off, but he over powered her once again. Unfortunately for her, Shawn was downstairs with Hunter crying and thinking that Rebecca hated him. Randy smirked and pushed her against the wall. "So, Rebecca, are you with me now? Or do you need more time to think?" Randy had that arrogant smirk on his face that once again managed to haunt her.

Randy kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. Rebecca slid against the wall, sitting against it. _"I can't believe this is happening!"_


	17. Forgive Me, Forgive Me Not

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci

Notes:

----------------------------------------------

**Forgive Me, Forgive Me Not**

Rebecca walked downstairs after organizing her thoughts, Hunter had left and Shawn was back on his knees looking at the wedding picture that he threw to the ground. Rebecca walked over to him and looked down at him. Shawn looked up at Rebecca, feeling lower than dirt that he was seen like this by the woman who had supposedly turned her back on him, who had supposedly left him for the man that Shawn despised the most. Rebecca sighed, feeling horrible seeing Shawn like this, but what made her feel even worse was the fact that she is part of the reason he was crying and on his knees.

"Shawn..." Rebecca went on her knees and looked at him, he looked back down at the wedding picture. "Listen, Shawn, I'm sorry." Shawn looked back at her, shocked. "Y-your what?" Rebecca nodded. "I'm sorry, Shawn. I know you probably won't forgive me for this, but I just thought I'd do the right thing and apologize for turning my back on you and leaving you in the ring in tears. It was horrible what I did, especially bringing the kids out there, and I know your a mess right now and you really shouldn't be. Shawn, leaving you for that...jerk Randy had to be the worse decision of my life, and I was wondering if you and I can just forget that it happened and.."

Shawn stopped her from talking. "And what? Get back together with you? Risk being heartbroken again? Rebecca, this was only a couple of days ago that you left me and threw me away like a piece of garbage. How can I just forget this happened? You took the kids, you went into the ring and you told me you were on the phone with Randy Orton while I was discussing a match with Mr. Kennedy. Only ONE of the matches that I get paid for to support this broken family. What more would I have to have done to keep you with me if you hadn't went with Orton already? Rebecca, you emotionally dest--no, lets use a different word now. You emotionally MURDERED me."

Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder. "Shawn, please, forgive me. I'm really...truly sorry for doing that. I'll never, ever, ever even think of doing that again, I promise, I swear to God!" Shawn looked her right in the eye and wiped tears from his face with his sleeve. "Are you really sorry, Becca? Or is this another one of Randy's games he's pulling on me, using you?" Rebecca shook her head, fighting back tears because Shawn was questioning her about whether she was really sorry or not. "I'm really sorry, I mean it. Please forgive me, I'll treat you way better than I ever did before, trust me." Shawn looked at her and shook his head. "I don't know, Becky...I really don't.."

Rebecca couldn't fight off the tears anymore and broke down. "Please, atleast think about it, Shawn!" Shawn looked at her crying, she looked a lot worse than he did breaking down. "Okay...give me a few days, okay?" Rebecca nodded but didn't bother to wipe the tears or the hair away from her face. Shawn slowly got up and held out his hand, going to help Becky up. Rebecca took his hand and got up. "Just...please try not to get involved with the wrestling business anymore, okay Rebecca? I--I don't want you getting hurt badly, our kids don't need their parents getting hurt."

"Okay, Sha-Shawn..." Rebecca and Shawn hugged and went to go tell the kids that life might go back to normal and that their parents wouldn't be fighting too much anymore...or would they?


	18. Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Chad Patton, Rebecca Curci, JR, King, Backstage Officials, Doctors, Dr. Rios

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels**

**J.R: **Hey everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

**King: **J.R and myself had JUST been informed that tonights match Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels has been changed to a No DQ match! Isn't that great J.R?

**J.R:** I don't know, King. Do you think Randy Orton has something up his sleeve?

**King: **Hey, how come Randy Orton is always the bad guy? Shawn could have something up his sleeve too, you know.

Shawn Michaels managed to get into the ring without breaking down, he was thinking about yesterday when his wife apologized to him, which made him feel a little better. Shawn Michaels was standing in the ring with the referee Chad Patton, waiting for Randy to get into the ring. Randy was standing a couple of feet away from the ring apron, hesitating a few times before actually getting into the ring. As soon as RKO slid into the ring, HBK started stomping at his sides and at his head. The referee told Shawn to back off and he waited for Randy to get up. Randy got to his feet and Shawn jumped at him, knocking him down. Shawn stood up and looked into the crowd, seeing Rebecca at ringside, cheering him on.

Shawn smiled and turned around, only to get RKO'd by RKO himself. Randy went to pin Shawn, but Shawn quickly kicked out only giving Orton a one-count. Orton swore at referee Chad Patton and slid out of the ring. Randy walked over to the side of the ring that Rebecca had seats next to and gave her an evil smile as he looked under the ring and grabbed two chairs, Shawn still on the mat. Randy slid the chairs into the ring and went after them. RKO stood up and looked at Shawn, sliding a chair under his head and grabbing the other one he slid into the ring.

Randy lifted the chair into the air and was about to slam it into Shawn's head, but fell to the mat holding his crotch area because Rebecca slid into the ring and low-blowed him, making sure Shawn wasn't going to get hurt. Shawn was laying on the mat, starting to move a bit. Rebecca didn't take her eyes off of Shawn, wanting to be 100 percent sure that he was alright. RKO got up, seeing that Rebecca wasn't paying attention to anything except HBK, so he picked up the chair he was going to use on HBK and slammed it into Becky's back, knocking the wind out of her.

Rebecca grabbed and arched her back on the mat, trying to catch her breath. Randy picked Rebecca up into a standing position by her hair, only to RKO her to the mat, knocking her out. Randy looked at HBK who was going to checked on Becky and did the exactly same thing he did to Rebecca to him. Randy grabbed a microphone and looked at them both. "You see, this is what happens to people I don't like. Rebecca probably didn't know that I knew that she was crawling right back to Shawn behind my back, begging for his forgiveness. So you know what? I'm going to knock some sense into her, then into her husband."

Orton slid right back out of the ring and grabbed a ring bell from the timekeeper. Orton climbed up the steps and into the ring and took the two chairs he had and slid one of them underneath Becky's head, along with the ring bell. Randy grabbed the second chair and conchairto'd her, not caring about the damage he might have done to Rebecca. Orton smirked and looked at her, she was still knocked out, but she was probably hurting like hell right now. Orton took the chairs and the ring bell and slid the chair under Shawn's head, but backstage officials and doctors including Dr. Rios ran into the ring and forced Randy out. Dr. Rios along with several other doctors checked on Shawn and especially Rebecca.

Unfortunately, Rebecca was carried out on a stretcher and Shawn began to wake up, the doctors and backstage officials helping him out. Shawn watched as Rebecca was carried out on the stretcher and shook his head, not believing what he was told really happened. The camera faded into commercial.


	19. Concussed

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Doctors

Notes:

--------------------------------------------------------

**Concussed**

Rebecca was laying down in a hospital bed in San Antonio, TX after that hard conchairto with the ring bell from Randy Orton on Monday Night Raw. Shawn Michaels knocked on the door after asking a few people where Rebecca's room was. Shawn opened the door and walked in with a bouquet of flowers for Rebecca, only to see that Becky was barely awake. "Rebecca? Are you okay?" Shawn took a seat next to the hospital bed and tapped her arm, trying to get a response. Rebecca looked at him and put her finger to her lip, trying to tell him to talk lower because she had a headache.

Shawn began to whisper. "Sorry...look, Becky, I brought you flowers." Shawn handed her the flowers, but Rebecca was in so much pain, she couldn't really show how much she liked them. "Becky, remember when you asked me to forgive you? To get back together?" Rebecca looked confused, then slowly nodded and held her head. "I forgive you...and I'll be here and once your feeling better we'll be back together, okay?" Shawn rubbed her shoulder and looked around, then looked right back at Becky, hurting seeing her like this.

"Rebecca, listen, once your better, we're going to be a family again! You, me, Cameron and Cheyenne, won't that be great?" Rebecca thought about it and smiled, nodding. Rebecca quickly held her head again, damned that headache. Shawn sighed and looked around. A doctor walked in, whispering because he knew about Rebecca having that terrible headache from the concussion. "Hello? Shawn Michaels?" Shawn stood up and looked at the doctor, still whispering. "Is she going to be alright? The concussion isn't too bad, right?" Shawn crossed his fingers, hoping for the best.

"I wouldn't lie to any of my patients or their family members, she's going to be alright. The concussion wasn't too bad, but she will have a few severe headaches." Shawn sighed again. "Alright. When can she leave the hospital?" The doctor looked over to Rebecca who was still holding her head then looked at Shawn. "I'll let her go tomorrow. She seems pretty bad right now with the headache, so we'll give her some Tylenol or Advil and see how she is. Since she seems pretty sound and light sensitive, we'll keep the light from coming into the room with the curtains and give her dim lighting. As for the sound, we'll try our best to keep it quiet for her."

Shawn nodded. "Thanks. Can I stay here for a few more minutes? Talk to her?" The doctor started to walk out. "Yes." Shawn sat back down and looked at Rebecca, who was slowly falling asleep. "Man, Rebecca, why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to get yourself into the wrestling business somehow? I knew you were going to get hurt if you did, I just knew it. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow, I don't want to lecture you while your in pain." Shawn kissed her on the cheek and left the hospital. _"I'm going to find a way to get back at Orton for this, she didn't deserve to get a concussion, she was just trying to help me out. Orton better watch his back."_


	20. Worrying

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes:

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Worrying**

Shawn Michaels walked through the door and went upstairs to his kids to tell them the news. "Cameron? Cheyenne?" Shawn looked in the kids' room and sat down in a chair. "Kids, I went to the hospital to check on mommy and---" The kids looked at him "And? Is she okay? Is mommy coming home?" The kids looked a bit worried. "Yes, mommy is coming home, but not today." Cameron and Cheyenne groaned. "But we want mommy home!" Shawn put them both in a chair in front of him. "Daddy is going to be here, don't worry. And to answer the other question, mommy has a concussion, but she is okay." Cameron and Cheyenne looked confused. "Whats a concussion?" Shawn felt a bit upset having to tell his kids that their mother was hurt. "A concussion is when you get hit on the head really hard or you fall a bit hard and your head gets hurt."

"So mommy's head is hurt, daddy?" Cameron looked at Cheyenne, worried about his mom, then looked at his father. "Yes, Cameron. Mommy's head is hurt." Cheyenne still looked confused, and so did Cameron because they didn't know how she was hurt because they weren't at the show. "How did mommy get hurt? What happened?" Shawn really didn't want to answer that. "Don't worry about that, okay kids? She's going to be fine and I'm going to bring her home tomorrow." The kids looked around "Where is mommy though?". "Mommy is still at the hospitals where the doctors are taking care of her. She'll be just fine." Shawn hugged his kids and went back downstairs.

Shawn sat down on the couch and started thinking about past concussions he had. _"She'll be fine...atleast thats what the doctors told me. A few headaches can't be all that bad, severe or not. Once she comes home we'll be a family again, that'll make her feel better, right? The only thing that she'll have to worry about is her headaches getting worse, because I'll take care of RKO." _Shawn heard someone walk into the couch and sprung up off the couch. "Shawn, calm down, its only me." Hunter waved a bit. "Whats going on? I saw RAW, did Rebecca change her mind AGAIN or something?" Hunter raised an eyebrow and Shawn nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, isn't it great? We're going to be a family again!". "I don't know Shawn, what if she changes her mind again? Or Randy comes after her again, what are you going to do? Can't really do much." Hunter crossed his arms. "Well, you have a problem with Orton after New Years Revolution, right? So you'd try to help me right?" Shawn gave him that hoping look. "Of course I'd help you kick his ass, Shawn, but you've got to understand, there is a possibility that we'd go down. And if we go down, what if Rebecca tries to come out again? Vince might as well sign her a contract with how much she cares about you, Shawn. Well, can't really sa---"

"Shut it, Hunter. You know she cares about me." Shawn tapped his foot, a little annoyed. "Hey, how did you know what I was going to say?" Hunter looked a bit surprised. "How long have I known you again, Hunter?" Shawn didn't wait for an answer. "Exactly. I've known you long enough to know what you were going to say." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh come on." Shawn shrugged. "Hey, I just know. Anyway, you better not give Vince any ideas about trying to sign Rebecca to the WWE. Especially with Orton on the roster. The only way I'd want her back in wrestling if she and the Nitro Girls came back, I don't want her in any actual wrestling."

"Whatever Shawn. I'll see you tomorrow, its getting late and I have to be home with Stephanie and Aurora.". "See ya, Hunter." Hunter left and Shawn went upstairs to his and Rebecca's bedroom to go to sleep, thinking about Rebecca.


	21. Perfect House, Home and Family?

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Cameron, Cheyenne, Doctors

Notes:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perfect House Home and Family?**

Shawn Michaels arrived at the hospital to pick up his wife, Rebecca Curci. Shawn knocked and opened the door and saw his wife who was a lot better than how he last saw her. "Hey Becky, are you ready to go home?" Rebecca nodded and grabbed her bag. She had a headache, but it wasn't all that severe yet. "Becca, did you hear what I said when I came to visit you yesterday? Because I remember you were in a lot of pain and almost sleeping so I just want to know.." Rebecca walked over to Shawn and hugged him. "Yeah, Shawn, I heard what you said. Thanks for forgiving me." Shawn hugged her back. "I thought about it, and I couldn't stand seeing you crying, and I couldn't stand seeing you in that hospital bed in even more pain because you were trying to help me out."

Rebecca kissed Shawn and the doctor walked in with the release forms and Cameron and Cheyenne. "Are these your kids? And I brought the release forms." The kids ran to their mother and hugged her legs. Rebecca laughed, then held her head because the headache got a little worse. Shawn answered for her "Yeah, these are our kids. Can I sign the forms for her? She seems to have a worse headache than before.". "Yeah, your her husband right?" The doctor held out the release forms. "Yes, I'm her husband." Shawn signed the release forms. "Come on, Rebecca, come on kids." Shawn picked up the kids and helped Rebecca out of the hospital and into the car. "So, Rebecca, how do you feel?"

Rebecca was in the front seat next to Shawn and the kids were in the backseat. "Better than yesterday.." Rebecca grabbed one of those really small packs of Tylenol from her pocket, opened it, and took both of the pills. Shawn kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to get in a car accident on top of what was already going on. "Thats good. When we get home your going to lay in bed and relax, okay? I don't want you in too much pain." Rebecca opened the car window so she can get some air "Yeah..". "Stop that!" Cheyenne slapped Cameron's hand because Cameron was flicking her head. "Nope." Cameron kept flicking Cheyenne's head, annoying her.

"Cut it out, Cameron!" Shawn saw what Cameron was doing from that mirror. "But daddy, she slapped me!" Cameron frowned while Cheyenne was giggling. Rebecca held her head, her headache getting worse from the arguing "Guys, stop, okay? Mommy's headache is getting worse.". The kids suddenly stopped for their mother, also not wanting her in pain. _"Geez, I really need to learn how to do that.." _Shawn shook his head and kept driving.The kids looked at each other and then looked at their mother who was obviously hurting. Cameron sighed and Cheyenne tilted her head, wondering what was going on in the past few weeks. "Mommy, are you okay?" Cameron looked concerned. "Yes, Cameron, I'm fine, thanks.." Rebecca tried her best not to look hurt, but it didn''t work so well.

Shawn didn't say anything and kept quiet because he was driving. Shawn didn't even bother to look at Becky while he was driving. Rebecca looked out of the car window, looking away from the sun, as it would hurt her eyes. Cameron and Cheyenne started thumb wrestling, whispering to each other and all that kind of stuff, trying to have fun and not pay attention to anything around them at this point of the car ride. Fifteen minutes later, Shawn pulled into the garage and got out with Becky, Cameron and Cheyenne.

They all walked into the house, only to see it was a mess. The TV? Thrown across the room, the screen shattered. The pictures? Thrown across the room, some of them even burned. The couch? Tipped over. Everything was either tipped over, shattered, thrown across the room, burned, or a mess. Shawn and Rebecca looked around in disbelief of what they saw. The kids looked terribly confused while looking under random things. "Hey, Rebecca come over here." Rebecca walked over to Shawn and looked at the note he had in his hands as he read it out loud. "This is what it says: 'Dear babe, Hasbeen Kid, and kids, I hope you like what I did to your perfect little home, because Shawn, Rebecca, you two are next. - The Legend Killer, Randy Orton'."


	22. More Destruction

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Shawn Michaels, Triple H

Notes:

----------------------------------------------------------------

**More Destruction**

"Kids, go upstairs to your rooms, okay?" Shawn and Rebecca sent them upstairs and looked at each other. "Listen, Rebecca, he's not going to touch you, I mean it. He's not going to touch you or the kids." Rebecca looked away. "What about you, Shawn? I don't want you hurt, you know that." Rebecca held her head, everything going on gave her a headache. "Listen, I can handle him alone. Hunter even said he'd help if he needed to, okay? Nothing to worry about." Shawn looked around again. "And all this stuff...he's lucky that the reason our TV is broken is because he threw it, because if he hadn't, the reason would be because I shoved his head through the screen.". Rebecca paced the room, worrying even though Shawn said there was nothing to worry about. "And Becky, you wouldn't mind if Hunter came over, would you?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Of course not, he's your best friend, why would I mind?" Shawn shrugged. "Just asking, I thought you would mind after everything happening." Rebecca looked at him. "I wouldn't mind." Rebecca looked down and picked up their wedding picture, which was burnt at the bottom. "Look at this, Shawn. That creep burned most of our pictures." Becky showed him the wedding picture and Shawn sighed. "We have a copy of all those pictures, those can be replaced. You, Cameron, and Cheyenne can't." Hunter knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Hunter looked around. "Whoa, what happened here?" Shawn and Rebecca both waved to Hunter. "Randy happened."

Shawn handed Hunter the note and Hunter read it "Wow...are you going to show Vince and have him suspended?". "Hunter, Vince said as soon as he comes near me and my family he would get suspended. That was what? A week, two weeks ago? Did he get suspended yet? No. And suspending him from the WWE will only keep him away from the WWE, not my family." Hunter put his hands on his hips. "That is true...you know I have your back, so if Randy touches you, Rebecca, or your kids, tell me and I'll kick his ass if you can't, you understand?" Shawn shrugged. "Whatever, I know I can do it all by myself." Hunter laughed. "Sure. Becca, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. How's Stephanie and Aurora?" Rebecca sat down on the tipped over couch, not caring about it. "They are great, thanks." Hunter looked at the note again and shook his head "That bastard.". "Yeah...you should have let me tear him up in the gym, but nooooo." Shawn laughed a little, then it kind of just faded into silence as Hunter, Rebecca and Shawn just looked around the room. The couch was tipped, TV smashed, pictures burnt, ripped, and thrown, tables and chairs broken, everything was everywhere it shouldn't be. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair, still shocked.

Rebecca looked at Shawn and Hunter, being the only one in the room that didn't know much about Orton. "What could have made him do this? He went from trying to get me, to trying to hurt me and Shawn. What's wrong with this guy?" Shawn and Hunter shrugged. "He always seemed like he would crack...never knew he would act like he was on it." Shawn looked at Hunter. "Hey now, people on drugs probably act a lot better than Orton does. Well, now atleast." Rebecca brushed out her hair with a brush that surprisingly wasn't destroyed. "Why us?" Shawn looked at her. "Because your beautiful." Rebecca smiled. "And your handsome."

"Awwwww." Hunter crossed his arms and laughed. Rebecca and Shawn smiled, a bit embarrassed now. "Uh...yeah. Hunter, do you think Vince would give me a match? You know, against RKO?" Hunter shook his head. "With everything that has been going on between you two, I doubt it. But I'll ask him if you want. What kind of match were you thinking?" Shawn thought about it for a minute. "Hmm...Hell in a Cell?" Rebecca stood up. "Shawn, Hell in a Cell? Why can't you go into a regular match and try not to get hurt?" Rebecca looked really worried and nervous. "Fine. Hunter, next time you see Vince, can you ask him if I can get a regular match against Randy Orton on RAW?" Hunter nodded and looked at the watch he had on his wrist. "Listen, I'll see you guys later, I have to go. See ya."

Hunter walked out and Shawn and Rebecca kept their thoughts about what happened to each other. The kids came running down the stairs. "Mommy, mommy, daddy, daddy! Look!" The kids grabbed Shawn and Rebecca by their hands and dragged them up the stairs. "Look, look, look!" Shawn and Rebecca gasped, looking around their room and their kids' rooms, seeing the beds tipped, TV's busted, windows broken, doors broken off their hinges. On every wall there was 'Watch out! - RKO' spraypainted on.


	23. YOUR FIRED!

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon

Notes:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**YOUR FIRED!**

"Orton! Orton, get out here!" Shawn was in the backstage area looking through locker rooms, offices, all that kind of stuff. "Where the hell is he..." Shawn looked around more. Orton came up behind Shawn and slammed a steel chair into his back, making Shawn fall forward and onto the ground. "Looking for me, huh Shawn?" Randy turned Shawn onto his back and stood over him, slapping his face around. Shawn raked his eyes, causing Randy to stumble back holding his eyes. Shawn kipped up and grabbed his shirt, getting in his face. "You! You went into my house and destroyed it?! Your threatening me and my family?! What kind of man are you, Orton? You know what, don't even answer that! Your lucky I don't take a knife and castrate you right here!"

RKO shoved him back "I'd say the same thing to you, but you probably don't have a set to begin with.". "Real funny, Orton! Real funny! Haha! You gave my wife a concussion and you destroyed our house!" Shawn clenched his fists and his teeth, waiting for the right time to beat the holy hell out of Randy. "..So?" Randy shrugs. "I didn't destroy anything you can't replace." Shawn started throwing punches at Orton's face, pissed off. Orton stumbled back from all the punches, then finally fell. Shawn mounted himself on top of Orton and started punching his face again, just like he did at the house when it wasn't destroyed. Orton covered his face with his arms trying to prevent anymore punches, his nose was already bleeding.

Shawn got up and spit in Orton's face. Orton kicked and got to his knees, with a shocked, pissed off face. Shawn let Randy get to his feet and they went face to face with each other. Vince walked down the backstage area and went behind Shawn, about to tell him that he had that match with Orton. But before he got the chance, Shawn gave Randy that smirk that just set him off, Randy threw a punch, and of course, Shawn saw it coming so ducked, making Orton accidentally hit VINCE in the face. Now RKO had that 'OMGWTF' look on his face as Mr. McMahon held his face, swearing under his breath. Shawn didn't realize Vince was behind him until he heard the swearing. "Vince, are you alright?" Shawn checked on him, but Mr. McMahon looked back at Orton.

"You hit me?" Randy looked like he was actually intimidated by Vince. "No, Mr. McMahon, I meant to hit him!" Vince shook his head. "You meant to hit him, huh?" Shawn smirked as the words came out of Vince's mouth. "Randy, didn't I tell you that you were NOT to hit Shawn or his family, or you were suspended? Remember that?" Randy bit the inside of his lip, not believing that HE is getting in trouble for this "Yeah, Vince. I remember.". "If I'm not allowing you to hit Shawn or his family, what the HELL makes you think you can hit me, you little son of a bitch?" Shawn wasn't able to keep a straight face on, he had a HUGE smile on his face. "Nothing, Mr. McMahon. I told you earlier that I didn't mean to hit you." Randy rolled his eyes. "Well, Randy, during your time in the WWE I've had to suspend you numerous times, and since you decided to do something that will get you suspended AGAIN, along with hitting me Randy..."

Shawn wondered what Vince was going to say, and so did Randy until Vince spoke. "Randy Orton.. YOUR FIRED!" Randy freaked out. "What?! Vince you can't do that! Come on it was an accident! I apologized, what the hell?!" Vince shook his head and Shawn started cracking up laughing. "You mean, hahaha, he's ACTUALLY fired?" Vince nodded. "Yep. Randy Orton is now officially fired from the World Wrestling Entertainment. Which means, unfortunately for you, there will NOT be a Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels match scheduled for RAW on Monday." HBK shrugged. "No problem. I'll see you on Monday, Vince." HBK waved to Orton, still with that arrogant smirk on his face.


	24. Monday Night Raw Promo

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, Lillian Garcia, JR, King

Notes:

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Night Raw Promo**

**J.R: **Hey everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

**King: **We have a special show in store for you fans tonight, but first I understand we have Shawn Michaels and Vince McMahon himself making an announcement in a few minutes?

**J.R: **Thats right King, but what could it be?

**King: **Lets wait and find out!

Vince McMahon's music and entrance video hit the titantron. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment, Mr. McMahon! And with him, from San Antonio, TX, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels!" After announcing Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels, Lillian Garcia sat down and watched as Vince did his walk down the ramp and Shawn skipped down the ramp, looking a lot more happier than he has been in a few weeks. Vince climbed up the stairs and entered the ring, grabbing a microphone. Shawn slid into the ring and stood next to Vince. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Randy Orton vs Shawn Michaels match scheduled for tonight has been canceled." The crowd booed, wanting to see the match. "However, that is not the announcement myself and Shawn Michaels wanted to make." Shawn took the microphone. "The Legend Killer Randy Orton has been FIRED from World Wrestling Entertainment as a consequence for his actions in the backstage area."

**J.R: **Randy Orton?! Fired?!

**King: **He had to do something TERRIBLY wrong for him to be fired, J.R!

Vince held the microphone up to his mouth. "A few days ago I told Randy Orton to stay away from Shawn Michaels," Vince pointed to Shawn. "and his family, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne. After he destroyed their home and threatened them with a note and gave Rebecca a concussion last week on RAW, yesterday he fought with Shawn Michaels backstage, and as he threw a punch at Shawn, he 'accidentally' hit me, which is why he was fired from the WWE."

**King: **This is unbelievable, JR!

**J.R: **Well King, he shouldn't have crossed the boss!

Vince put the microphone down and let Shawn speak. "Unfortunately for you fans and myself, tonight I will not be in action because I have to take care of my family and make sure Randy doesn't come after them, so I hope you all have a great time tonight." Shawn waved to the crowd and got out of the ring, going back up the ramp to the backstage area and to take care of his family. The camera faded into a commercial.


	25. First It Was Shawn

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca Curci

Notes:

----------------------------------------------

**First It Was Shawn**

Shawn walked backstage after making the announcement with Vince without a thought in his mind about Randy Orton, just thinking about his family and wanting to make sure they were okay. Shawn looked around. RKO came from behind Shawn and RKO'd him. Randy started stomping on Shawn, trying to make sure he wouldn't get up. "You like that, Shawn?! You like that I was fired?! You got a kick out of that? How about this kind of kick?!" Randy kicked Shawn hard on the back of the head. "Like that?!" Shawn held his head in pain. Randy started laughing and grabbed Shawn by his oh-so-wonderful hair, snapmaring him. Randy did a low dropkick to Shawn's back. "How about that, Shawn?! How would you like me injuring you so bad that you wouldn't be able to pick up little Cameron or little Cheyenne?!" Randy grabbed a chair while Shawn held his back and tried to crawl away.

Randy kicked Shawn's side, causing him to fall back onto his back. Randy slightly unfolded the chair and stuck Shawn's knee in it. Shawn tried to get the chair off, but Randy jumped right onto the chair, crushing Shawn's knee, but not enough to hospitalize him. Shawn started screaming, holding his knee. "Do you like that, Shawn?! How does it feel?!" Randy ripped the chair off of Shawn's knee and started to stomp on it. Shawn kept yelling in pain, just wanting it to stop now. Randy kicked HBK's knee as hard as he kicked his head. HBK just kept holding onto that one knee, in excruciating pain. Randy tried to pick him up by his hair again, but he couldn't stand right so he just fell back down. Randy shook his head and laughed.

"Pathetic, Shawn. This is just pathetic. Why are you just sitting there holding your knee?" Randy felt so 'proud' of himself, taking out The Heartbreak Kid...or in his words, 'The Hasbeen Kid'. Cameron and Cheyenne walked around the backstage area. "Daddy? Daddy?" Cameron and Cheyenne looked around until they saw their father on the floor holding his knee in pain and Randy Orton standing, laughing at him. "Hey, kids, your dads right here." Cameron ran over to Orton and Cheyenne checked on her dad. "What'd you do to my daddy, you...you meanie?!" Cameron put his hand on his hips, pointing at Randy and looking up at him acting all tough. "Daddy, daddy, daddy are you okay?!" Cheyenne looked totally worried, in tears seeing him like this. Shawn shook his head wishing the kids wouldn't have came and saw him in pain, grabbing his knee.

Randy got on his knee and looked at Cameron. "Listen, midget, your father had it coming." Cameron who had the same temper his dad had, kicked his crotch while Orton was on his knees. Orton didn't expect Cameron to do that so he fell over. Cameron checked on his father with Cheyenne. "Daddy, do you want us to get mommy?" Shawn shook his head no again and crawled over to a chair and picked himself up, having the strength to get himself to sit on the chair. Cheyenne was in tears because she hadn't seen her father in so much pain, but Cameron looked at him sadly, he didn't cry because he thought his father wasn't in too much pain. Shawn looked at his kids, his voice was a bit different because he was trying to hide his pain.

"You two go to mom, I'll be fine." The two went to their mom. "Mommy! Daddy's hurt! Look, come on!" The kids dragged Rebecca over to Shawn, he was off of the chair knocked out and Randy was gone, strangely a note was clipped to Shawn's hair. Rebecca read the note out loud, forgetting the kids were there. "Hey babe, I know your reading this and I just wanted to let you know...your next. - RKO." Rebecca shook her head, crying seeing Shawn like that, trying to get him up.


	26. Hunter vs Randy Orton

Characters in this chapter: Triple H, Randy Orton, J.R, King, Vince McMahon, Lillian Garcia, Jack Doan, Backstage officials

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hunter vs Randy Orton**

The Game's music and entrance video hit the titantron and Hunter came out. Hunter didn't come out with a water bottle and just walked down the ramp. "From Greenwich, CT, The Game Triple H!" Hunter got into the ring and took a microphone. "Before I say anything, I want you all to take a look at this." Hunter pointed to the titantron, a video of Randy jumping Shawn Michaels from earlier played, Randy crushing HBK's knee, his kids coming out and Rebecca reading the note. After the clip ended, Hunter spoke up "That bastard Orton hurt my best friend, Shawn Michaels earlier. How he got into the backstage area after he was fired? I don't know, but that bastard better get out here right now so I can kick his ass.". "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Randy Orton is not going to be wrestling in that ring tonight, or any night as a matter of fact." Vince was shown on the titantron. "He was fired, Hunter, which means he does not work for the WWE anymore."

"Come on, Vince, you saw that. Give me the match, let me show everyone how much of a man he is if you give me the match and he backs out of it." Hunter leaned against the ropes, staring at the titantron. "Lets say it would be his last match." Hunter waited for Vince to respond. "His last match, huh? Alright, but he has the choice whether to accept the challenge or not." The titantron faded out.

**King: **Randy Orton's last match will be against Hunter Hearst Helmsley! You heard that, J.R?!

**J.R: **Yes, King. Its going to be a great match! And personally I hope that son of a gun Randy Orton gets his ass kicked.

**King: **We'll just have to wait and find out who gets the three count!

"So Orton, are you man enough for a last match?" Hunter waited. Randy Orton's music and entrance hit the titantron and Randy came out. Lillian was so disgusted by the acts of Randy Orton that she didn't even announce him. "Hunter, you want an answer? You want your match? Your on." Randy dropped the microphone and walked down the ramp and into the ring as referee Jack Doan came running into the ring. Jack Doan called for the bell. As soon as the bell rang, Hunter ran at Randy Orton for a high knee to his face, sending Orton to the mat. Orton scrambled to get back to his feet. Hunter grabbed his hand and irish whipped him to the ropes. Randy came running back, running into a face buster, sending Orton to the mat again.

**J.R: **Hunter has the upperhand in the match now, King.

**King: **The tables can turn, J.R.

Hunter grabbed Orton by the head and lifted him to his feet, irish whipping him to the ropes again. Orton ran back and into a spinebuster. Hunter slid out of the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer from underneath the ring. Hunter slid back into the ring and waited for Orton to get to his feet. RKO stood up and without even covering the metal/steel part of the sledgehammer, Hunter rammed it into Orton's face. Jack Doan called for the bell. "And your winner, The Legend Killer Randy Orton." Lillian sat back down after announcing Randy Orton as the winner rather low. Hunter rammed the sledgehammer into RKO's stomach after he fell to the mat. Backstage officials ran out and helped Randy out of the ring.

Hunter, still holding the sledgehammer, grabbed a microphone. "Where were you bastards when he crushed HBK's knee? Keep going! I hope I broke his damned face and ribs." Hunter threw the microphone out of the ring and went backstage, pissed off.


	27. So Close

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne

Notes:

-------------------------------------------------

**So Close**

Back at the Michaels' home in San Antonio, TX, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne were worrying about Shawn. "Listen, guys, I'm fine. I might not be able to walk to well, but atleast my knee wasn't completely crushed, right? Its not like I'm in a wheelchair, calm down.". "But daddy! That mean guy hurt you!" Cheyenne and Cameron sat next to their father and Rebecca sat in front of him, facing him. "Yeah...Rebecca, what are you going to do if he comes near you? I can't defend you much if I can barely walk.." Rebecca shrugs. "As long as I am able to be hear for you, Shawn. I don't care if I'll get hurt, I want you to be okay." Shawn rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know I'm fine. If he comes near you, I want you to try to fight back, okay?" Rebecca sighed. "Sure, Shawn."

The kids started whispering things to each other. "Mommy is going to fight?" Cameron looked confused. "I don't know." Cheyenne shrugged. "But they are hurt." Cameron frowned. Shawn and Rebecca watched them whisper to each other, wondering what they were talking about. "Hey, kiddos, what are you guys talking about?" Shawn had that same confused look Cameron had a few seconds ago. Cheyenne shrugged. "I don't know." Rebecca laughed and looked at Cameron, waiting to hear what he was going to say "I don't know either.". "I guess they are in their own little world, huh Shawn?" Shawn shrugged and said "I don't know." in a childish voice. Rebecca kissed Shawn, then kissed Cameron and Cheyenne on their cheeks. "Three little kids over here."

Cheyenne hopped off of the couch and ran, Cameron chasing her randomly. "I'm going to catch you!" Cameron tried catching up to her. Cheyenne looked back and stuck her tongue out, still running. Cheyenne then looked forward, making sure she didn't bump into anything. Rebecca and Shawn laughed and watched. "You two be careful!" Rebecca put her arm around Shawn. "Are you SURE your okay?" Shawn put his arm around Becky. "I'm positive, its only a little pain that effects my walking, not a big deal." Becky looked at him like he was nuts. "Not a big deal? Shawn, you---" Rebecca stopped after seeing the kids argue. "Stop that, Cameron!" Cameron was flicking Cheyenne's arm now. "Cut it out, Cameron." Rebecca got up and pulled Cameron away.

Shawn got up and limped over to Cheyenne, picking her up. "Shawn, maybe you shouldn't hold Cheyenne. You know, with your knee being messed up." Rebecca looked concerned. "Your not letting me hold the kids now? Come on, Becca." Shawn stuck out his bottom lip. Cheyenne looked at Shawn and copied him, also sticking her bottom lip out. Rebecca shook her head and laughed "Fine, fine. Try not to fall though.". "Yes, mommy." Shawn went to sit back down just to be on the safe side. Rebecca started cleaning up the glass and stuff. "You know what, there's too much to clean...I'm going to hire some workers and stuff.." Rebecca looked around and put her hands on her hips. "This place needs a lot of work now."

"It's not going to be much of a problem...you know, after it all gets cleaned up." Shawn laughed a bit nervously. "For now, what we all need is some rest, lets all go upstairs." Shawn put Cheyenne down and Rebecca helped Shawn up the stairs, the kids following. Shawn and Rebecca both tucked the kids into their beds and went to sleep in their own bedroom. Atleast they managed to fix up the beds.


	28. Then It Was Rebecca

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Randy Orton, Dance Intstructor, Cameron, Cheyenne, Shawn Michaels

Notes: I might not mention it in the chapter, but the setting is in a dancing studio.

-----------------------------------------------

**Then It Was Rebecca**

Rebecca was stretching out, about to get her dance instructor and do some dancing exercises, but she wanted to think a bit. _"I really hope that Shawn is okay taking care of Cameron and Cheyenne alone at the house while I dance over here and do dancing exercises...I can imagine just going out there with the Nitro Girls again, that'd be awesome. Well, not now. When all of this stuff between myself, Shawn and Randy Orton clears up it'd be cool. Anyway...I hope the kids are behaving for Shawn, after whats been going on with Randy. What happened anyway? First he started hitting on me, trying to pry me away from Shawn, he got what he want for an extremely short time, then he wants me and Shawn seriously injured. Is he on drugs? Whatever, maybe I should start thinking about the positives."_

RKO came through the door and looked around. "Rebecca?" Rebecca quickly turned around, frightened. "What are you doing here, Randy?". "I was just looking for you, babe." Randy walked over to her, making her back up. "Stop calling me babe, Randy." Rebecca looked around and Randy grabbed one of those bars that the ballet dancers put their legs on to stretch out and do exercises on. "Or what...babe?" Randy smirked, knowing Rebecca hated that arrogant side of him. "Wha-what are you going to do with that?" Rebecca backed up a bit more. Randy put his foot behind hers and Rebecca fell backwards. "Oh, nothing, babe." Randy tried to put the bar against her throat to choke her. Becky tried to lift the bar from against her throat but Randy pushed down a little harder.

Becky kept struggling and kicking trying to catch her breathe until she finally passed out. Randy smiled and lifted her over his shoulder. Randy wrote a note, "Hey Shawn. Me and your wife decided to take a little ride, you'll see her on RAW. I know, your wondering 'On RAW? Why would I see her there?'. Well Shawn, after a long talk with Vince, I finally convinced him to give me my job back. So here I am, well, was, still the Legend Killer Randy Orton. By the way, I also convinced Vince to give our fans another RAW this week. I know, TWO RAWs?! So exciting. But its only a one time deal. So I'll see you tomorrow. So will your wife. - RKO'. The dance instructor walked in, seeing a knocked out Rebecca over Randy Orton's shoulder. "Oh my God!" The dance instructor covered her mouth. "What happened?" Randy Orton came up with a quick excuse and gave her the note.

"Rebecca fell and hit her head pretty hard, she won't do the dancing today. Give this note to Shawn Michaels when he comes, please?" The dance instructor looked confused, but nodded. "Alright.." Randy Orton left with Rebecca. An hour later Shawn Michaels arrived with Cameron and Cheyenne, the dance instructor was looking over the note that Randy gave her, still confused. "Hey, where's Rebecca?" Shawn looked around. "This guy, pretty muscular and tall came in and said she fell and hit her head pretty hard so he came and picked her up and left." Shawn looked shocked, the kids didn't know what was going on. "You let someone other than me pick up Rebecca?!" The dance instructor looked a bit afraid of Shawn. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! He gave me this note."

Shawn snatched the note from the dance instructor and read it. After reading the note, Shawn looked up, then back at the note, ripping it into a million different pieces. "Cameron, Cheyenne, lets get out of here." Shawn held their hands and limped out of the dance studio with them.


	29. From RAW to Hell

Characters in this chapter: Rebecca Curci, Randy Orton, JR, King, Shawn Michaels

Notes: TWA Texas Wrestling Academy HBK's school of wrestling

-----------------------------------------------------------

**From RAW To Hell**

Shawn Michaels' music and entrance video hit the titantron and he came through the curtains with a microphone. "Cut my music, cut it." The music was cut and he limped down into the ring. "I heard Randy Orton was hired again?!" Shawn shook his head. "And he has my wife. Its great, isn't it? Sarcasm aside, Orton, you come out here right now and give me my wife!" Shawn looked over to the titantron, stage and ramp, waiting.

**J.R: **Randy Orton has been re-hired?!

**King: **More importantly, Randy Orton has Shawn's wife?!

The titantron showed Shawn Michaels' wrestling school in San Antonio, TX, the TWA. Then the camera zoomed into Randy Orton with a lead pipe in his hand, not showing anything else. "Where's my wife, Orton?!" Shawn grabbed onto the ropes, ticked off. "Calm down, Shawn. She's right here." The camera showed Rebecca, her face covered in blood, on her knees, and her arms tied tight to the ropes of a TWA ring. "The hell, Orton?! Where are you?" Shawn grabbed a steal chair that was already in the ring and slammed it against the mat. "You don't remember the Texas Wrestling Academy, Shawn? How can you NOT remember the TWA, where you trained Brian 'Spanky' Kendrick and Paul London, along with many other successful superstars in the WWE today?

Shawn stared at the titantron seeing his wife tied up and bleeding "I remember...". "Good." Randy twirled the lead pipe he had in his hand for a second then whacks Rebecca's stomach with it. Shawn saw him ram the lead pipe into her stomach and yelled out. "Don't hurt her!" Shawn looked at the titantron. "Why shouldn't I, Shawn? She's no good anyway." Randy whacked Becky across the face with the pipe. "Stop, damn it Orton!" Shawn slammed the chair into a turnbuckle "Cut it out!". "Awww, Shawn doesn't like his wife being hurt." Randy took a step back and hit Rebecca hard in the throat. Rebecca tried to catch her breath, going into a coughing fit from that hard shot. Shawn screamed out of frustration. "What the hell, Orton?! Just...stop hurting her! I'll do anything! Just stop! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

**J.R: **This is just pathetic, King.

**King: **Shawn needs to get a plane ticket and get his Texan ass down to the TWA.

"Anything, Shawn?" Shawn would have made a comment like 'No, nothing sexual Orton, I don't swing that way' but he was too concerned for his wife's health. "Anything, leave her alone.". "Alright. Shawn, I want you to admit that you are, infact, a hasbeen. I want you to admit to everyone that you really don't care about them. You know you want to spit on each and every one of their faces, telling them that you are the best, when you know you were at your best a long time ago, Shawn." Shawn thought about it. "I can't." Randy slid out of the TWA ring and grabbed a camera. Randy slid back in and lined the camera up for a nice hard shot at her chest. "Are you sure you can't, Shawn? Wasn't it said that your trainer Jose Lothario had to get some kind of heart/chest/whatever the hell it was surgery after Sid hit him in the chest with a camera JUST like this one?"

Shawn's eyes widened seeing the camera. "Alright! Alright! Don't hit her with it...I admit that I am a hasbeen and that...I don't care about you fans.." Shawn shook his head and looked at the titantron, seeing Rebecca in pain. Randy smirked and shook his head also, cutting the ropes letting Rebecca fall to the TWA mat. "You want her, Shawn, your going to pick her up right here, I'm not taking her anywhere this time." Shawn slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp, looking down as the titantron faded to black. The crowd booed him, even if most of them knew he just said that to get Randy to let his wife go.


	30. At The TWA

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci

Notes: This might be the shortest chapter I wrote because I didn't have a lot of ideas for it. :3

---------------------------------------------------------------

**At The TWA**

Shawn Michaels walked into the TWA, still in his wrestling gear from RAW because he was in a rush to get to his wife. Shawn looked around and ran into one of the rings to check on his wife. "Rebecca?" Shawn shook his wife, she was out cold because of Randy Orton. Shawn turned Rebecca on her back and shook her, trying to get her up. Rebecca was out like a light for now. HBK stood up and saw that the camera was still in the ring. Shawn took the camera and smashed it against the mat, wishing it was Randy Orton he was smashing. Shawn sat down on the turnbuckle for a minute, staring at his passed out wife. He shook his head and got off of the turnbuckle and tried to get Becky to wake up, but she still didn't.

HBK slid out of the ring, worried. He grabbed one of those first aid kits he had just in case one of the academy students got hurt and went back into the ring. Shawn wiped the dry blood off of Rebecca's face and bandaged where the blood was coming from. Rebecca woke up shortly after she was bandaged and held her neck, remembering that hard shot with the lead pipe that put her in a coughing fit. Becky looked at her wrists and her arms, 4 marks from where she was tied up to the ropes tight. Rebecca didn't really remember much of what happened, but she was going to find up. "Shawn?" Rebecca looked around and saw Shawn in the ring. "Yeah? You okay?" Rebecca nodded. "What happened?" Rebecca felt a bit dizzy. "Randy Orton happened, you don't remember that?"

Shawn tilted his head, confused. Rebecca shook her head "No.". "Well do you remember how he got you here, Rebecca?" Shawn sat next to her. Rebecca thought for a few minutes. "Yeah. At the dance studio he pressed one of those bars the ballet dancers use against my throat, when I struggled and couldn't get the bar off, I passed out. Thats the most I remember." Shawn sighed. "Did you try to fight back, like I asked you to?" Rebecca thought again. "I remember kicking, but I think I was just trying to get away from him.." Shawn stood up. "Atleast you tried. Lets go, Rebecca. He got in before he can probably get in again." Shawn helped Rebecca up and they left the Texas Wrestling Academy.


	31. Randy's Place, Surprise Surprise

Characters in this chapter: Randy Orton, Cameron, Cheyenne, Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci

Notes: I've been seriously neglecting the fanfic, sorry! I had to come up with the best for you guys. :3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Randy's Place**

Randy was at his apartment. "You two, quiet down. Behave." Randy sounded really annoyed. He looked it too. "Where's mommy and daddy?!" Cameron and Cheyenne started screaming and jumping and breaking stuff in a temper tantrum. "Stop that!" Randy grabbed both of the kids by their hair. What a nice parent he would make. "Stop breaking stuff.". The kids kept screaming, not caring about what he said. "If I tell you where your damned mother and father is, will you stop screaming already?!" Randy wanted to hit them with something, but didn't because he cared a little bit for the two small kids. Cameron and Cheyenne nodded. "Your parents are probably at the TWA, okay? Now leave my stuff alone, you little brats."

"Well, take us back to mommy and daddy!" Cameron and Cheyenne slapped his hands off of their hair and looked at him, trying to look tough. Randy rolled his eyes. "Not until I get what I want. And what I want---Heh, why am I talking about you brats about what I want? You don't care. Hell, you probably wouldn't understand." Cheyenne stomped on his foot and Cameron laughed as Randy grabbed his foot. "You little---" Randy was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Cameron smashed the phone and looked at Randy all mad-like. Randy looked at the two kids like he was going to murder them. "Rebecca should of had an abortion with you little brats." Cameron and Cheyenne looked terribly confused, too young to know what an abortion was, but didn't ask.

Randy rolled his eyes and started cleaning up the mess that Cameron and Cheyenne made of his room, things thrown, broken, shattered, and all over. Cameron and Cheyenne started to cry, wanting to go back to Shawn and Rebecca and get back home. "Shut up!" Both kids cried and screamed louder. Randy covered his ears, wanting to murder them but that would ruin the fun he would soon have with Shawn and Rebecca.

**Surprise, Surprise**

Shawn and Rebecca drove back home and walked into their house. "Cameron, Cheyenne, we're home!" Shawn yelled out. Rebecca wondered why they wouldn't run downstairs like they usually would and walked over to the table. "Hey Shawn, look at this." Shawn walked over to her as she read a note out loud. "You might be wondering where your kids are, don't worry, they are both okay. The little brats. Anyway...knowing you two, I thought I'd come 'home' to see two little angels, but from the first 5 minutes of talking to them, I thought 'I can't believe Becky didn't have an abortion'. But whatever. I'm SURE they'll be fine. Hah, you caught the sarcasm there, didn't you? Well, babe over there might have caught it, because Shawn is basically the definition of the words 'dumb blonde'. So, I hope you find out where I am with your kids. I won't murder them, don't worry. I'm not a bad guy. Maybe slap 'em around a bit if they don't behave. But again, I'm not a bad guy. Becky could have found that out if she didn't stay a blonde bitch and stay with you. Have fun. - RKO'."

Shawn and Becky both looked shocked and scared. "Shawn, lets go!" Becky was terribly scared, wanting to find them ASAP. "Rebecca, calm down. We'll find them. If you don't calm down, we won't. Okay?" Becky shook her head. "I can't calm down, Shawn! He has our kids!" Shawn sighed and started towards the door. "Fine, lets go. I'll kill him if he touched them..." Becky basically ran out and into the car, shaking and biting her lip. Shawn looked at her, shook his head, and started driving. First stop...Randy Orton's apartment. Randy wasn't too smart going where he lived to hide the kids, was he?


	32. The ORTON Family?

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Randy Orton, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes: Haha, no more neglecting the fanfic :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Orton Family?**

Shawn Michaels ran down the hallway and started banging on the door with his fists, everyone around him staring at him, except Rebecca, who was helping him. RKO opened the door with a big smile on his face and HBK grabbed his throat. "Where's my kids?!" Randy took his hand off of his throat. "Your kids?" Shawn got all up in his face, pissed off. "Yes, MY kids!" Shawn shoved him and looked around, Becky following him. Cameron and Cheyenne were both locked in a closet after finally driving RKO crazy...as if he wasn't crazy already. "Randy, tell us where they are!" Rebecca screamed at him, looking like she was about to cry because he took their kids. Randy smiled again. "Where who is?" Shawn opened doors, bathrooms, bedrooms, just not the closet.

Randy grabbed Rebecca's wrist and pulled her towards him, Becky screamed for a second and tried to pull away from him. Shawn quickly turned around to see what was going on "Get your hands off of my wife, Orton.". "She should be mine, Hasbeen." Randy didn't let Becky get away, tightening his grip on her wrist. "Get off!" Becky kept trying to get him off, pulling back. Randy decided to let her go, but as soon as he let go, she fell right into a wall because she was pulling back. Becky got up and dusted herself off. Becky immediately tried to open the closet door. Cameron and Cheyenne came running out and hugged their mother and their father. "Aw, how cute. The..." Randy chuckled. "Hickenbottom family back together again, huh?" Shawn glared at Orton. "You leave my family alone, you got that? Becky, Cheyenne, and Cameron. You leave them alone."

"But...what if Becky is apart of MY family?" Orton crossed his arms. "What the hell are you talking about?" Shawn walked right back up to him. "Hey, hey, hey, nothing you should worry about. Haha, another lie out of my mouth." Randy walked over to Rebecca. "Remember that one night we spent together before you went crawling right back to Shawn?" Shawn stared Rebecca right in the eyes. "What is he talking about?" Rebecca stood there, not answering either one of them. Randy laughed and shook his head. "Of course you don't. Anyway, well, did you find out if those little brats down there Cameron and Cheyenne might have a...what is it, half brother or half sister?" Shawn looked like he was going to be sick while the kids looked really confused, clueless yet again. "You...and HIM?" Rebecca stood there, frozen.

Shawn looked back to Randy. "Your kidding, right...?" Randy shook his head. "Nope. She wasn't going to tell you, so I guessed I should of." Shawn looked at Becky, grabbed the kids and left Randy's apartment. Randy chuckled and shook Becky. "Well, did you?" Becca snapped out of it and started to walk towards the door so she can get home, but Randy grabbed her arm not letting her leave without an answer. "Did you find out?" Rebecca took a deep breath and nodded, then just walked out and went home. Randy smirked and thought about it. Randy's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Yeah. Uh-huh. Whatever." Randy hung up the phone and looked out of the window, watching Shawn, Rebecca, and the kids drive off.


	33. Definitely Not The Perfect Family

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron, Cheyenne, Hunter

Notes:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Definitely Not The Perfect Family**

Shawn, Rebecca and the kids walked in their house. Cameron and Cheyenne ran upstairs and Shawn sat on the couch, dragging Becky with him. "What was up with you in Randy's house? What was Randy talking about?" Rebecca looked away, not answering. "Please talk to me, this whole thing is driving me insane." Shawn crossed his legs and held her hands, both of them sitting on the couch. "Fine...at Randy's house I just...froze. I just couldn't talk about it. I couldn't stand hearing about it." Shawn listened then nodded. "But..you can talk about it here, right?" Becky sighed, not looking at Shawn "Yeah, I guess. Alright. Here's what happened, listen carefully because I really, really, really don't want to repeat it again, okay?". "Alright, just tell me!" Shawn listened, getting impatient because everything going on was insane and driving him insane. Becky started to talk.

"Alright. After the show, you know...after we broke up and stuff and after Randy's match...We went back to the hotel...and...". "Okay, I get it, stop!" Becky immediately stopped talking after Shawn told her to. "So your..." Becky nodded. Shawn got up and threw a picture across the room. "I can't believe this! You and him and all of this going on and its all just...DAMNIT!" Shawn threw something else and sat against the wall. Cameron and Cheyenne came running down the stairs after hearing the two things break. "Mommy, daddy, are you okay?" Becky was close to freezing up again, but managed "We're fine. Right Shawn?". "Yeah, right, fine.." Shawn ran his fingers through his hair. "Go back upstairs, guys." Cameron and Cheyenne ran back upstairs. "Your not going back to Orton, right?" Becky shook her head. "Of course not, Shawn. Calm down, okay?" Hunter knocked on the door.

Shawn got up and answered the door. "Hey Hunter." Hunter walked in "Hey Shawn, hey Becky. Whats up?". "Apparently, Cameron and Cheyenne are going to get another brother or sister." Shawn leaned against the wall. "Aw. Shawn and Rebecca--" Before Hunter can finish, Shawn spoke up. "Actually, Hunter, its more like 'Randy and Becca'." Shawn said 'Randy and Becca' in a really harsh voice. Hunter looked at Rebecca. "You and Randy are having a BABY together?!" Rebecca got up and went over to Shawn, looking at Hunter "Y---yeah..". "I knew you and Randy were going to do something behind Shawn's back, I just knew it! You are such a----" Shawn glared at Hunter. "Hunter." Hunter shrugged. "Sorry, man.". "I..feel sick. I'm going to let you two talk, see you guys later." Becky walked up the stairs, sick.

"So, what are you going to do about this, Shawn?" Hunter rubbed the back of his neck. "What can I do, Hunter? Its not like I can do anything." Hunter was about to say something, but then shook his head. "And no, I'm not going to hit her in the stomach, Hunter.". "Hey, it was just an idea. How did you know what I was going to say this time?" Shawn shrugged and and sat back down on the couch. "I just know you. And you know me, so you should know by now that I don't hit women." Hunter looked around. "Listen, maybe..maybe you can get that match against Orton that you wanted. You know..that inferno match?" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I can get an inferno match...against Orton? You serious?" Hunter smirked. "You can make him burn in hell faster than he was supposed to."

"Thanks man." Shawn hugged Hunter and Hunter patted him on his back. "I have to go, alright? I'll see you on Monday." Hunter walked out and Shawn went upstairs to check on Rebecca.


	34. Everyone Knows

Characters in this chapter: Vince McMahon, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Christian, Edge, Santino Marella, Cody Rhodes, Cryme Tyme, Maria, Candice Michelle

Notes: The chapter is supposed to be humor/serious...failed at humor? Maybe. XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone Knows**

Backstage, everyone found out that Becky was pregnant with Randy Orton's baby and of course, everyone was talking about it. Everyone like, Edge, Christian, Santino Marella, Cody Rhodes, even Cryme Tyme! "Yo, yo, yo, yo, Shad, you hear what happened with HBK's wife and that fruit Orton?" Shad laughed. "Yeah, man, turns out he ain't no fruit after all." JTG laughed with him. "I can't believe this is happening, Shawn must be a wreck!" Candice put her hands on her hips. Maria tilted her head. "Huh?". "You didn't hear, Maria? Becky and Orton made..you know.." Candice raised an eyebrow and waited for Maria to get it. "Cookies? I love cookies!" Maria looked excited for cookies! Candice shook her head and walked away. "I can't-a believe-a that someone would-a do such-a thing! My-a sweet Maria would-a never do-a something like-a that." Santino looked around, then back at Cody Rhodes, son of the 'American Dream' Dusty Rhodes.

"I bet Shawn thought the same thing about Becky. Guess you just never know, huh?" Santino looked at Cody, disgusted. "Everyone knows-a that-a my Maria would-a never do-a something like-a that!". "Hey Christian, did you hear? My former partner Randy Orton took that hasbeen's wife!" Edge smirked. "Yeah, and in bed too!" Christian laughed "Those freaks.". Randy was walking down the hallway, wondering what everyone was talking about. "Yo, yo, yo, yo! Yo! Its Randy!" Shad hugged him all gangsta/Brooklyn/thug-like while JTG dug through Orton's jeans pockets. "Yo! Shad! Look what I found!" JTG held up a box of condoms from RKO's pockets. "Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing in my pockets?!" Shad looked at Orton. "Daaaaaaaaamn, son! Maybe if you used some of those you wouldn't be in this mess!" JTG waved the box in front of Orton's face. "What are we doing in your pockets? Well, what are YOU doing in Becky's bed?"

"Oooooh, burn!" Shad high-fived JTG. "How do you know about what happened?" Orton looked shocked. "Yo, man, EVERYONE knows about what happen between you and Shawn-izzle's wife!" Randy shook his head and continued walking. Everyone stared at him, whispering to each other about what happened. Shawn walked down the hall, luckily not noticing Randy. Candice walked over to him. "Shawn, are you okay?" Shawn looked down at her. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Maria walks over to Shawn, next to Candice. "Because Randy Orton and Rebecca made cookies! And you look sad, you shouldn't be sad..its cookies!" Candice lightly elbowed her in the stomach. "Your not helping, Maria!" Maria shrugged. "Sorry." Shawn looked at the both of them. "How did you two find out?"

Candice tilted her head. "Shawn, everyone knows, what are you talking about?" Shawn slapped his forehead. "EVERYONE found out?!" Vince did his little walk down the hallway "Everyone found out what, Shawn?". "Apparently, everyone found out and is talking about what happened between that bastard Orton and Becky, Vince." Vince crossed his arms. "Something happened between Randy and Rebecca?" Shawn sighed. "Well, everyone knows, so you might as well know too. Rebecca's pregnant." Vince's jaw dropped. "With RANDY?!" Shawn nodded and sat down. "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! HBK-izzle! Whats going on, man?" Shawn looked up at Shad and JTG. "You heard already." JTG shrugged. "Yo man, maybe you should give these to Becky, she seems to be getting lots of action lately." Shad waved the box of condoms in front of Shawn's face.

Shawn sprung to his feet and looked at JTG, then Shad. Shawn shook his head and stood on a table. "Everyone! Stop talking!" Everyone looked at Shawn. "All of you! Santino, Cody, JTG, Shad, Candice, Maria, Christian and Edge! Mind your own damned business, okay?! Is that so hard to do?!" Everyone stared at Shawn like he was crazy and broke their conversation and went where there were supposed to go. Shawn jumped off of the table. "Sorry, Vince, I had to do it." Vince took a deep breath and nodded. "Its alright. Oh! And Hunter asked me about the inferno match you wanted against Randy Orton, do you still want it?" Shawn nodded. "Then you have it. I'll go tell Randy." Mr. McMahon turned around, only to see Orton right behind him. "I have to go into an inferno match against Shawn?!" Vince crossed his arms. "You have a problem with that, Randy?" Randy shook his head and walked away, grumbling. "Senile old bastard.."


	35. Time To Tell The Kids

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne

Notes: I hope you guys don't mind a few short chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time To Tell The Kids**

Shawn drove back home. Rebecca was on the couch with kids, talking about what has been going on lately. "Alright. As you two know, me and your father has been having problems with that guy, Randy Orton." The kids listened to her. "So if you ever see him, I want you to stay away from him, okay?" Cameron and Cheyenne hugged their mother. "Okay, mommy! But why are you having problems with him?" Rebecca shrugs. "He's a little...crazy." Rebecca circled her finger near her temple. The kids laughed. "Is daddy still in Conn--Conn--" Cameron had trouble pronouncing the word 'Connecticut'. "Yes, daddy is still in Connecticut, Cameron." Rebecca laughed at the fact that Cameron couldn't pronounce it right. "Whats so funny, mommy?" Rebecca shook her head. "Nothing, Cam." Shawn walked in. "Hey Becca, hey Cameron, hey Cheyenne." The kids ran over to Shawn and hugged his legs. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Shawn smiled and picked them up. "I've got a match on Monday, Becca. Its a match against Orton. You don't mind, do you?" Becky looked worried "What kind of match is it?". "Well, its an inferno match. But I'm 100 sure that I'm going to win! And when was I ever wrong?" Rebecca opened her mouth to say something, but Shawn cut her off. "Okay, don't answer that." Shawn laughed and put the kids down and they ran around the couch. "Did you tell them the--" Shawn coughed 'bad' "news?" Rebecca shook her head. Shawn pointed to himself, basically asking her if he should tell them. Rebecca nodded and shrugged. "Cameron, Cheyenne, sit down." The two kids sat down just like their father said to.

"Your going to have a new brother or sister." Shawn glared at Becky, still mad about that. Becky shrugged again and looked at the two kids "Really, really, really?". "Yeah. Really." The kids cheered and ran upstairs. "Now lets talk about that inferno match, Shawn. Why an inferno match?! What if you get burned?! How am I supposed to take that?!" Shawn sat down next to her "Calm down, I'll be fine, alright? Just don't watch the show. Its easy.". "And if your hurt, how will I know?" Rebecca gave him a really harsh look. "Listen carefully. I. Will. Be. Fine." Rebecca sighed "You better be, Shawn. I can't have you burned. You can't have you burned. This all just...makes no sense!". "How does it not make sense, Rebecca? He's making us miserable and now he's going to pay for it. Easy."

"What if it all backfires? Hmm, Shawn?" Shawn shrugged. "Its a match, Becky. There's a chance of me winning, and a chance of me losing. Just...don't worry." Becky got up and got herself and Shawn a bottle of water. "Shawn...I mean it...try not to get burned." Rebecca looked really worried. "Thats the whole point of the match, Becky. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Shawn chugged his water and Becky took small sips. "I really wish you weren't so...gutsy." Shawn threw the bottle up into the air and caught it a few times. "Hey, I'll take my chances." Shawn checked his watch. "Becky, I have to get to the show, I'll see you after, okay? Remember, don't watch it." Shawn kissed her and walked out.


	36. HBK vs Orton: Inferno

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, JR, King, WWE officials, Lillian Garcia

Notes:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MNR: Inferno Match: HBK vs Randy Orton**

**J.R: **Hey everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!

**King: **We are about to have one helluva match here, J.R! Shawn Michaels vs Randy Orton in an INFERNO MATCH!

**J.R: **I sure hope they know what they are doing, King.

Shawn Michaels stood in the ring with Randy Orton, mouthing the words 'Your about to burn, Randy.'. Orton rolled his eyes and looked at the flames. As soon as Orton looked at the flames, Shawn tried to quickly end the match and irish whip him over the ropes. Randy quickly grabbed the ropes and backed up. Shawn dropkicked him back into the ropes, Randy was so close to the flames it wasn't even funny. Shawn backed up and waited for him. Randy shook his head and backed up right into Shawn. Shawn threw a few punches to RKO's face until he fell. Shawn took his chances and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, right in between the flames. Shawn jumped up and dropped the elbow right into RKO's chest.

**King: **Did you see that, J.R?! He was right in between the flames!

**J.R: **Yes I did, King. Michaels is so risky.

RKO sat up and held his chest then fell back onto the mat. HBK taunted him with a crotch chop, then brought him to his feet. Orton kicked him in the gut and irish whipped him into the turnbuckles. HBK fell onto the mat, stomach first. Orton climbed the turnbuckle and jumped right over the flames an into the outside of the ring. Shawn slowly got up and saw that RKO was outside of the ring. Shawn climbed the turnbuckle and did a flying cross body right onto Orton while he was posing. Shawn got up and looked at the crowd. Shawn stomped Randy's knees and throat then looked at the flames. Shawn said a real quick prayer and lifted Orton to his feet. Shawn threw a few more punches to his face until Orton fell against the crowd barrier.

Shawn knee'd him in the groin and smirked as he fell to his knees. Shawn bent down and got in RKO's face. "After I'm done with you, you won't have anymore kids, Orton." Shawn crotch chopped again and brought him to his feet, only to atomic drop him. Randy swore under his breath after the atomic drop. Shawn had that sick smirk on his face.

**King: **Uh oh, look at that look on Shawn's face!

**J.R: **Randy better watch out!

Shawn dragged Orton near the fire and crotched him on the flames with a suplex! DING, DING, DING! "And your winner, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Lillian Garcia announced Shawn the winner and sat down. Randy Orton screamed as he was crotched on the flames. Shawn grabbed a microphone. "BURN, BURN, BURN!" The smirk on Shawn's face went 'bye-bye' and he looked truly pissed. WWE officials tried to get to Orton, but Shawn grabbed a chair. "Stay the hell away from him!" The WWE officials backed up, but others just sprayed the fire extinguisher near Orton. "He'll burn again, someday." Shawn smashed the chair on Orton's head and made his way up the ramp, ticked off.


	37. Happy Endings

Characters in this chapter: Shawn Michaels, Rebecca Curci, Cameron and Cheyenne, WWE officials, doctors, Santino, Maria, Cryme Tyme, Candice, Christian, Edge, Cody, Randy Orton, Vince, Hunter

Notes: I'll end it short so I don't somehow ruin it with bad ideas. Thanks for reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Endings**

Shawn went into the backstage area and saw Becca and Cameron and Cheyenne, who ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank God your alright!" Shawn smiled and hugged all three of them back and watched as the officials and doctors took Randy out in a stretcher. "Finally over...this is great." Shawn looked at all three of them. "Finally, we can be a happy family again." Rebecca nodded and picked up Cheyenne as Shawn picked up Cameron "Becky, thanks for coming back.". "Why wouldn't I? Your the best!" Everyone was backstage, some smiling, some even had tears in their eyes! "Aw, look-a Maria! Isn't that-a so-a cute?" Santino pointed to them for a good half-a-second. Maria nodded. "Yeah! They can make cookies too!" Santino looked at her and shrugged. Edge had tears in his eyes. "Totally awesome." Christian nodded. "Yeah, man.". "Yo, yo, yo, yo! Yo! We be sellin' tissues over here! A dollah a box, man!"

Cryme Tyme shoved a box of tissues in Edge's face. "Only one dollah!" Edge gave JTG the dollar and wiped his eyes with a tissue. Cody was with Candice. "This is such a wonderful moment, don't you think so, Cody?" Candice looked up to Cody. "Yes it is, Candice. Adorable." Cody nodded, he also had tears in his eyes. "Yo man, wanna buy tissues? Looks like you be crying over here!" Shad held out the box of tissues and JTG held out his hands for the money. "One dollah!" Cody raised an eyebrow and slapped a one dollar bill in JTG's hand. Shad tossed him the box of tissues and JTG waved around the money. "Money, money, yeah, yeah!" Shawn looked around seeing everyone talking about how sweet and cute and adorable it was that HBK and Becca's life can get back to normal. Rebecca smirked.

Shawn didn't bother telling them to stop talking this time and kissed Becky. "Ewww!" Cameron and Cheyenne looked at their parents kissing, looking all disgusted. "Gross!" Shawn, Rebecca, and everyone else started laughing at the kids. Vince walked down the hall and over to Shawn and Rebecca "Congrats in on your match, Shawn. Hello, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne. Why don't you let Linda and I throw you a party over in Connecticut?". "Vince, we can't let you do that, wouldn't it be too much trouble on you two?" Shawn put his arm around Rebecca. "No, of course not, Shawn. We can have a few drinks, eat some food, listen to music. Hell, we can have the whole WWE roster over."

Santino looked at Maria, Christian looked at Edge, Candice looked at Cody, JTG looked at Shad, and Cameron looked at Cheyenne, then everyone looked at Vince McMahon, Shawn Michaels, and Rebecca Curci and at the same time they all said "Party?" Vince looked at them. "Its settled. All of you are invited to a party back at mine and Linda's house in Connecticut for Shawn Michaels and Rebecca Curci." Hunter walked over and next to Shawn. "Congrats, man. You finally got rid of Orton." Shawn nodded, and it all officially ended when HBK kissed Becky. "Ewwwwww!" The kids were grossed out and again, everyone else smiled and laughed.


End file.
